


Una vez en Guadalix

by Mistica



Category: Big Brother RPF, K-pop, Super Junior, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistica/pseuds/Mistica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Los fans estarán preparados para ver a sus artistas favoritos encerrados en una casa con 70 cámaras por tres meses? ¿Estarán preparados ellos para vivir algo así? Los productores de Gran Hermano han decidido que es un buen momento para resolver estas preguntas pero a lo grande. A nivel mundial.  Ninguno de los participantes tiene la más mínima idea de lo que les espera allí dentro, pero suponen que por el resultado vale la pena correr el riesgo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Una propuesta inesperada.

**Author's Note:**

> Cuando comencé con esta historia, Han y Aritz seguían en Guadalix. Fue exactamente el día que se dieron el primer beso, así que no tenía ni idea de cómo se comportarían fuera. Todo es producto de mi imaginación. 
> 
> PD: Este fic fue un regalo de Amigo Invisible para Chaouen_rum

  

 

Quién se iba a imaginar que aquella tarde sus vidas cambiarían de forma tan radical por los siguientes tres meses. Sí, tres meses, o por lo menos eso es lo que dice el papel que Siwon tiene en sus manos.

 

  * ¿Guadaqué? – pregunta Kyuhyun inclinando la cabeza de lado con curiosidad.



 

  * Guadalix – repite su acompañante.



 

Cuando su manager quiere que revise material normal, información o propuestas, lo manda por correo electrónico, es lo que usa todo el mundo estos días; pero que enviara un sobre lleno de folios por mensajería privada, demostraba la importancia y seriedad del asunto.  Siwon lo lee una y otra vez bajo diferentes ángulos con la esperanza de encontrar la frase “es una broma” escrita con tinta ultravioleta, pero no sucede.

 

  * ¿Dónde queda eso?



 

  * En España… Madrid. – Kyuhyun se echa para atrás en la silla, frunciendo el ceño. Hace mucho tiempo que no pisa España, específicamente desde que le robaron en Barcelona, y resulta que ahora tiene que volver para… para lo que sea que su agencia tenga pensado.



 

Debió sospechar que algo se traía la SM cuando un año atrás, les mandó a tomar clases de español. No es un idioma normal para un asiático, jamás se les hubiese pasado por la cabeza estudiar eso por voluntad propia, pero cuando la SM exige algo a sus artistas, hay que hacerlo sí o sí.  Trató de restarle importancia, de no verlo como algo personal, ya que tuvieron que hacerlo los grupos más importantes e internacionales, se dijo a si mismo que aquello era un simple formalismo, una estrategia para colarse con mayor ahínco en el mercado latino.

 

Se equivocó. Confió demasiado en su manager.

 

“¿ _Sabes la cantidad de fans de kpop que hay en Latinoamérica, Kyuhyun_?” le tranquilizó el hombre cuando tuvo uno de sus ataques de dudas.  Ahora mismo puede ver cómo le mintió con descaro “Necesitamos aprovechar el mercado al máximo.”

 

Cabrón, seguro que tenían la idea esta del programa desde aquel momento. Lo que no entiende es por qué en España, si en China tienen Gran Hermano también, no hace falta irse a la otra punta del  mundo.

 

  * El que sea en la otra punta  del mundo me da igual, lo malo es estar encerrados tres meses en una casa con un montón de personas que no conocemos. – el punto de Siwon es muy bueno, cada vez que hablan del tema, y ya lo han hablado unas cuantas veces, descubren algo más que les molesta de esa idea.



 

El mayor se estruja los ojos sintiendo como la tensión se apodera de todo su cuerpo. Tres meses encerrados, tres meses viendo a la misma gente, nada de conciertos, ni familia, ni amigos… estará totalmente aislado por primera vez en su vida.  Bueno, con Kyu, así que en realidad no debería quejarse demasiado, ya que dentro de lo malo ha tenido suerte, pero no puede evitarlo.

 

¿De verdad le van a estar grabando todo el tiempo?

 

  * Un momento, ¿Tendrán cámaras en el baño? – sí, hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido. Dios, cuanto más lo piensa más malo se pone.



 

  * ¿Crees que nos han mandado a España porque allí nadie nos conoce? Quiero decir, igual es más fácil para que las fans no intenten buscar la casa – Está claro que a Kyuhyun no le basta con las preocupaciones que tienen encima, necesita buscar más detalles para hacer aquello doblemente difícil.



 

  * ¿Crees… de verdad crees que en España no nos conocen? – pregunta Siwon claramente espantado. No dice que toda España los tenga que conocer, ni todo el mundo en general, pero de allí a decir que los mandan a ese lugar porque son “anónimos”… eso duele.



 

  * Nunca hemos dado un concierto allí, podría ser…



 

  * Nunca hemos dado un concierto en muchos lugares, pero sabemos que nos conocen. – responde, negándose a aceptar esa posibilidad. – De todas formas voy a llamar a la agencia de nuevo, tenemos muy poca información real, simplemente estamos especulando, y guiándonos por unas hojas que dicen de todo pero en realidad no dicen nada.



 

Pero al cantante no le da tiempo ni a coger el teléfono cuando su manager les llama para saber si han tenido tiempo de revisar el proyecto y si puede resolver alguna de sus dudas. Siwon habla por los dos cuando deja salir la cantidad de preguntas que han tenido desde que se enteraron de la noticia, e incluso deja caer la posibilidad de negarse a participar, pero el manager deja claro que aquello no es una opción.

 

  * La agencia firmó el contrato hace mucho tiempo – les dice – para Super Junior es una suerte participar, ten en cuenta que los principales favoritos eran dos miembros de EXO – Siwon no tiene nada en contra de EXO, al contrario, los apoya al máximo, pero si tiene que elegir entre ellos y su propio grupo para hacer algo de proyección mundial, está claro con quien se queda, pero eso no es suficiente para estar del todo convencido con ir a esa casa ¿no puede ir otro? Seguro que Yesung se la pasaría súper bien – Será con artistas de todo el mundo, chicos, es una edición muy especial, así que debería ser todo bastante tranquilo. No tienen de qué preocuparse.



 

  * Ya, bueno, pero no podemos dejar el grupo tirado durante tanto tiempo – no es una excusa cualquiera, de verdad odia la idea de alejarse por tres meses, más cuando dentro de tan poco tiene que ir a cumplir el servicio militar - Nuestros compañeros cuentan con nosotros, tenemos un álbum nuevo, hay que hacer videos, promociones…



 

  * Todo está controlado, Siwon, tendrán un tiempo especial dentro de la casa para promociones y para participar en los videos. Chicos, esto es grande, es una edición de Gran Hermano Delux que ha costado mucho concretar, hay mucho dinero en juego.



 

  * ¿Pero España?



 

  * Se eligió España por sorteo, está todo muy controlado.



 

  * Sigo sin entenderlo, también tenemos Gran Hermano VIP en China, no tiene sentido complicar tanto las cosas.



 

  * Es más que VIP, Siwon – le explica su manager suspirando para llenarse de paciencia. Entiende la preocupación de los chicos pero él tiene órdenes directas que no puede ignorar – Es un programa especial en el que se ha invertido mucho, irán artistas de distintas partes del mundo, todos han aceptado dejar de lado sus carreras por ese tiempo, saben que esto puede ser muy grande.



 

Siwon no está de acuerdo, él cree que grande es el mundial de futbol o las olimpiadas, hacer algo con la ONU, eso sería genial, pero estar encerrados en una casa por tres meses, grande, lo que se dice grande, no es.

 

Pero da igual lo mucho que diga que aquello es una locura y que ni Kyu ni él quieren participar, parece que la decisión está tomada y no hay forma de hacer que la SM cambie de opinión.

 

  * En serio, Siwon, lo mejor es dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, además, ni siquiera hay tiempo de pensarlo más, la agencia ya me ha mandado los billetes, el vuelo sale dentro de dos días.



 

  * ¿QUE? – El grito provoca que Kyuhyun salte de donde está para ponerse al lado de su novio.



 

  * ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?



 

  * No podemos irnos en dos días, es que…. Es que… ¡Esto es de locos!



 

  * ¿Dos días? – pregunta Kyuhyun – No podemos irnos en dos días.



 

  * No hay que hacer ni maletas ni nada, de eso ya nos encargamos nosotros, el programa tiene ciertos parámetros que hay que cumplir, deben viajar con un bolso de mano, nada más. Yo voy con los dos, en España nos encontraremos con un representante del programa que nos llevará a un hotel, no tengo muy claro cuándo comenzará todo.



 

  * Por Dios – se lamenta Siwon estrujándose los ojos. Está comenzando a dolerle la cabeza.



 

  * ¿Qué? ¿Qué dice?



 

  * Otra cosa, chicos… esto seguramente está de más recordarlo pero, son 70 cámaras que estarán grabando las 24h – dice con precaución.



 

  * Eso lo sabemos – están muy acostumbrados a las cámaras así que eso no debería ser ningún problema. El estar encerrados es lo que les preocupa, y la privacidad del baño y esas cosas pero está seguro de que el programa tendrá cuidado ¿no?



 

  * Ya pero… digo porque quizás hay ciertas cosas con las que hay que tener más cuidado de lo normal. Cosas personales.



 

  * ¿El baño? ¿La ducha? Ya, pero…



 

  * No, no… Eso está controlado. Me refiero a otras cosas, entre Kyu y tu.



 

  * No entiendo, las cámaras son algo que nosotros…. Oh… - dice cuando ve a Kyuhyun a su lado. – Dios… - otro detalle a tener en cuenta.



 

Mierda

 

  * Nos vemos en dos días, los paso buscando por casa a primera hora para ir al aeropuerto. Lo siento, chicos. – Kyuhyun no ha podido escuchar casi nada, pero la forma en la que su novio se estruja los ojos no es muy alentadora que se diga.



 

  * ¿Qué dice?



 

  * Que nos vamos en dos días – suelta con un largo lamento. Aquello está pasando demasiado rápido, ni siquiera es tan bueno hablando español, nadie le va a entender, no vale la pena estar en un programa así con esa limitación ¿no? –  Y me ha recordado que se supone que no somos pareja. – Continúa Siwon.  Kyuhyun se encoje de hombros sin saber a qué viene eso, pero no tarda en comprenderlo.



 

  * Ay Dios…. – es lo único que dice. Es eso o ponerse a llorar. Lleva seis meses viviendo con Siwon, seis meses durmiendo juntos, teniendo una vida de pareja total con la excusa de que simplemente comparten piso, y ha colado perfectamente, pero no sabe qué tan bien lo puedan hacer si están rodeados de personas extrañas y además, grabados las 24 horas del día.



 

Aquella historia de Gran Hermano Delux se está convirtiendo en una pesadilla, y ni siquiera ha comenzado.

 

 

Entre todas las cosas extrañas que les podía pasar en la vida, participar en un reality show español se lleva la batuta. Cuando Dan llegó con la idea hace un año, Jared soltó una carcajada acompañada de unas cuantas palmadas y negó con la cabeza despreocupado, primero porque aquello debía ser una broma, segundo porque aprender español en un año le parecía imposible, tercero porque su manager debería saber que ni de coña lo haría, sin embargo, la cosa no quedó allí, sino que llegó a manos de los jefes de la CW, quienes lo vieron como una oportunidad diferente y garantizada para la promoción no solo de Supernatural, sino de todas las series de la cadena.

 

Ellos en cambio, no son tan positivos. Conocen España, conocen las fans que tienen allí y saben que aquello puede llegar a ser un poco locura.

 

Más que eso, para ser honestos, puede ser una situación para tirarse de los pelos, porque ya se imaginan a las chicas frente a la casa haciendo guardia noche y día, pegando gritos para que los hermanos Winchester se asomen por algún lado.

 

  * ¿Eso está permitido? – pregunta Jensen ampliando los ojos. Lo que más miedo le da además de estar encerrado con otros 12 desconocidos, es encima estar rodeado de fans.



 

  * No lo sé… podrían ¿no? Es que… no lo sé.



 

Cuando le contó a Jensen sobre la fantástica idea con la que se le había presentado el manager, este comenzó a reír, justo como él. También creyó que sería alguna tontería que no tardaría en traspapelarse en algún escritorio, pero tembló de miedo cuando vio que la cadena iba totalmente en serio.

 

Intentaron hacerles ver que aquello era absurdo, que tenían dos familias que cuidar y un trabajo que cumplir, pero era como hablar con la pared. Una pared con boca, todo hay que decirlo, y con buenos alegatos que terminaron haciendo que aquello sonara más como una gran oportunidad y menos como una locura.

 

  * Estoy comenzando a arrepentirme… otra vez. – se lamenta Jared. Ellos han estado juntos en muchas aventuras, han aprendido a dar pasos nuevos, a salir del cascaron y siempre lo han hecho victoriosos pero mientras más piensan en Gran Hermano Delux, más nerviosos están. De verdad está pensando en decir que está enfermo, o inventar cualquier excusa para librarse.



 

  * Ya no podemos echarnos para atrás, Jared – dice. No es por falta de ganas sino porque ya todo está montado con contrato de por medio, por supuesto. – No creo que exista excusa que les valga.



 

El más joven no dice nada, más que todo porque no quiere admitir que su amigo tiene esa extraña capacidad de leerle la mente. Da miedo.

 

Además, es cierto que no pueden hacer nada al respecto, ya están metidos en el lío, se ha invertido mucho tiempo y dinero, sus familias ya lo han aceptado y es una oportunidad única de participar en un proyecto en el que están involucrados tantos países. Hasta donde saben, irán actores de Europa, Asia y Latinoamérica ¿Cuántas veces tienes la oportunidad de formar parte de un programa que se verá en todo el mundo?

 

Pocas, esa es la verdad.

 

  * El sueño de un montón de fans se va a cumplir. – Jared está cada vez más resignado.



 

  * ¿Vernos en un programa de esos es el sueño de un montón de fans?



 

  * Vernos compartir día y noche lo es, y tendrán la esperanza de pillarnos en una situación comprometedora. – Bromea. Jensen alza una ceja y luego rueda los ojos dispuesto a no hacer caso al comentario.



 

Una vez tuvo una relación de ese estilo con Jared, bueno no. No es que fuera precisamente una relación, en este caso fue solo él quien se enamoró hasta que dolió, mientras que Jared no parecía poder ver más allá de sus narices.

 

Qué triste.

 

Un día se lo contó. No sabe exactamente por qué lo hizo, ni qué esperaba de él, pero era algo que tenía atravesado en la garganta y necesitaba dejarlo salir por su propio bien, pero no contó con el cambio de actitud de su amigo; es decir,  no pretendía que Jared saltara a sus brazos, pero tampoco que su comportamiento fuera tan serio y distante. 

 

Fueron meses muy duros, en los que uno no sabía muy bien cómo actuar al lado del otro. En las grabaciones era llevadero porque estaban rodeados de muchas personas y el ambiente era agradable, pero en las convenciones la situación se tornaba bastante tensa.

 

¿Dónde está el límite de las bromas cuando alguien está pillado por ti? Esa parecía ser la pregunta contante en la cabeza de Jared, él podía verlo y le molestaba.

 

Pero allí no paró la cosa, todo empeoró cuando de la nada comenzó a salir con Genevieve. Maldita sea su suerte.

 

No era el simple hecho de que salía con alguien, no; es que lo hacía con una mujer a la que Jensen tenía que ver casi todas las semanas, soportando sus tonteos constantes.

 

Dolió tanto que Jensen incluso se planteó dejar la serie, pero por suerte el orgullo y el sentido común no se lo permitieron, sabía que simplemente tenía que aprender a lidiar con lo sentía y así lo hizo.  Casi cuatro años después, puede decir con satisfacción que ya lo ha superado. Le costó mucho pasar página y recuperar la amistad que se vio amenazada por esos sentimientos, así que no piensa retroceder ahora, mucho menos por un programa de TV en vivo.

 

  * Qué gracioso – es lo único que puede decir. A veces se pregunta si Jared es tonto o algo, ¿qué necesidad hay de hacer comentarios que remueven un pasado incomodo? Pues eso, o es tonto o en el fondo le gusta verlo sufrir.



 

Con tanto tiempo conociéndolo ya debería saber que simplemente es despistado y un poco ingenuo.

 

En fin, a lo que va… la tortura de ir a un programa como ese simplemente por la serie. Una serie a la que ama pero a veces odia un poco por acaparar su vida de esta forma.

 

Jensen y Jared comenzaron con Supernatural hace ya diez años y hasta ahora no han tenido ningún problema de sintonía, pero están en lo que mucha gente cree que será la recta final de la serie, y necesitan de un empujón para darle un cierre de altura con la mayor cantidad posible de espectadores. Eso implica atrasar las grabaciones un par de meses, nada de convenciones ni vacaciones, y por supuesto, no sabrán nada de sus familias durante todo ese tiempo.

 

Sus familias… no puede evitar caer en el mismo tema una y otra vez.

 

Hace años Jensen creyó que su familia podría ser Jared, tuvo la ilusión de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, lo pensó de verdad  por un montón de cosas que llegó a ver entre ellos, por gestos, comentarios, una complicidad que es muy difícil de encontrar…  simplemente creyó que era un paso difícil de dar y por eso le costaba tanto al castaño. 

 

Él había tenido relaciones homosexuales antes, pero sabía que Jared no, por eso se lo tomó todo con calma, con una pequeña luz de esperanza en el fondo del corazón,  sin embargo, Jared la terminó de apagar cuando decidió que estaba enamorado de Genevieve, demostrándole que no era ningún estado de negación lo que estaba viviendo… es más, le soltó la bomba del compromiso como si nada.

 

Dolió tanto que él decidió no quedarse atrás, menos mal que no le costó mucho convencer a Danneel para dar ese mismo paso juntos.

 

No ha sido tan malo, ella es una buena compañera, y una vez él pudo dejar de lado el dolor y el sentimiento de traición, encontró la forma de recuperar la amistad con Jared  y hacerla incluso más fuerte, ahora ambos tienen hijos y se quieren mucho, son esa gran familia que una vez soñó que serían, solo que la relación no es exactamente la que por aquellos tiempos deseó tener.

 

  * Me va a doler separarme de los enanos.



 

  * ¿Y crees que a mí no? Pero es una gran oportunidad desde todos los puntos de vista – y no se refiere al dinero, porque honestamente, esa cantidad la pueden hacer con los ojos cerrados y el menor esfuerzo posible, pero estando tan cerca del final de la serie, tienen que volver a promocionarse como Jensen y Jared, no como Sam y Dean, y está seguro de que Gran Hermano será perfecto para eso.



 

  * Lo sé… - el más joven se estruja los ojos con un largo suspiro y luego sonríe mostrando los hoyuelos, pensando que tiene que ver el lado positivo de todo eso. Va a conocer gente nueva, eso siempre está bien, un país diferente, con público diferente… él puede con aquello, lo sabe. – ¿Cuándo dices que nos vamos? – pregunta con ilusión renovada, y ese tono juguetón que relaja el ambiente con facilidad;  algo tan sencillo como eso hace que Jensen tenga ganas de irse ya.



 

Pocos saben lo difícil que es estar encerrado durante tres meses con 15 personas totalmente distintas, sin hablar con nadie más que con ellos, sin ver una cara distinta, siendo vigilado por 70 cámaras día y noche, perdiendo la paciencia poco a poco, brotando con cosas con las que no brotarías normalmente, sintiendo que la vida te supera día tras día.

 

Para Aritz Castro, aquella fue una de las experiencias más duras de su vida, sin embargo, estar con Han lo hizo todo mucho más llevadero, sin él, probablemente se hubiese rendido después del primer mes. Y sí, hubo momentos en los que lo odió como al que más, momentos en los que lo hubiese matado, pero también hubo momentos grandes, muchas emociones, sentimientos reales, momentos en los que sólo necesitaba verlo sonreír para sonreír también. Han se convirtió en su mejor amigo dentro de la casa durante tres meses y en mucho más que eso las dos últimas semanas. 

 

A veces le gustaría borrar esos últimos momentos de su memoria, ni siquiera sabe cómo terminaron haciéndose tanto daño el uno al otro. Llegó un punto en el que de verdad sentía que quería hacerle daño.

 

¿Por qué? Aritz no lo tiene muy claro, se trata de un sentimiento demasiado extraño como para poder explicarlo con palabras, pero cualquiera que lo vea desde fuera, puede darse cuenta de que el problema parte de la base de que Han hizo lo que nadie había hecho hasta ese momento, romper todos los esquemas del tipo del sombrero.

 

Aritz entró a Gran Hermano por necesidad pura y sinceramente no pensó que fuera difícil llevarse a todos por delante, es decir, él no es ningún inculto, ni un chulito de discoteca, al contrario, se considera un tío que está bastante por encima de la media, compitiendo con gente simplona y con poco cerebro. De verdad pensó que aquello no sería un reto complicado para él, pero claro, no contó con descubrir una parte suya que no le gustaba, ni con sentirse atraído por Han de aquella forma.

 

Por un tiempo pensó que podría manejarlo y mantenerlo a raya, después de todo, tenía una persona esperándolo fuera, alguien a quien le prometió estar siempre allí.

 

Raquel nunca quiso formar parte de todo lo que implicaba Gran Hermano, y eso a él le vino como anillo al dedo porque era la forma perfecta de agregar un toque de misterio a su vida, algo con qué llamar la atención del público, y además, ganarse parte de su corazón porque ¿a qué mujer no le gusta que la estén recordando todo el tiempo en televisión? Estaba seguro de estar ganando puntos por todos lados, joder, se había ganado el respeto de todos sus compañeros, daba lo mejor de él en las pruebas, era un tío diferente, sencillo pero con un toque de misterioso y encima consiguió no tener problemas con las cámaras de la casa ya que después de las primeras horas fue sencillo olvidarse de ellas… ¿qué podía salir mal?

 

Pues Han. Han fue lo que  salió mal.

 

El maldito crío ese le rompió los esquemas, le llevó a límites insospechados con su insistencia, con esa capacidad innata de llenar los espacios para bien y para mal, y aunque Aritz nunca lo vaya a admitir en voz alta, sabe que lo normal hubiese sido alejarlo, quitarle las esperanzas desde un principio,  es lo que hubiese hecho una persona sensata, pero claro, él no es así. Pensó que sería capaz de mantener el control de la situación y además, Han le gustaba, le hacía reír, era el único en la casa con el que no tenía que comportarse de ninguna forma en especial, y le daba cariño, cosa que allí era indispensable.

 

¿En qué momento se le fue de las manos? No lo sabe, tal vez cuando comenzó a sentir ganas de besarlo, o cuando dormir sin él se volvía una pesadilla. Puede que fuera cuando después de intentar tocarlo mientras dormía, él no fue capaz de mantenerlo alejado de forma definitiva, No tiene muy claro el momento exacto, pero en algún punto, la línea que separa el amor y el odio se volvió bastante difusa.

 

Todo se fue a la mierda aquél miércoles, cuando estaba seguro que era su última noche dentro de la casa, que al siguiente día se iría expulsado. La había cagado demasiado, estaba quemado, cansado… sabía que no iba a ganar, estaba seguro, pero no le importaba porque ya había llegado lo suficientemente lejos como para sentirse orgulloso. Era lo mejor, marcharse, pero no podía hacerlo sin besarlo. Sí, fue un idiota, pero ¿Qué más daba dar ese paso por la noche y con las luces apagadas a tan solo unas horas de salir?

 

Reconoce que fue un cobarde, no era justo hacerle eso a Han para después sacarlo de su vida, pero joder, era algo que venía deseando desde hace muchos días y no le daba la gana de quedarse sin saber lo que era probar esos labios.

 

El problema vino cuando llegó el jueves por la noche y no se fue, eso le descolocó por completo y como era de esperar,  aquellos no fueran los únicos besos que se dieron, ni los últimos toques. La relación fue a más y él se sentía cada vez más desubicado, asustado, furioso con Han por hacerle desearlo de aquella forma tan enfermiza. Quería hacerle daño, tanto daño como Han le estaba haciendo a él al forzarlo a sentir aquello.

 

Aun así, no podía alejarlo ni odiarlo por completo, e imaginar su vida lejos de él era cada vez más complicado. De locos ¿verdad? Más o menos así estaba en aquella bendita casa.

 

Loco.

 

Pero si creía que estar encerrado en la casa era difícil, la salida fue totalmente infernal.

 

Primero, hacer frente a todo lo que la gente pensaba de ellos, que si se conocían desde antes de entrar en la casa, que si desde el principio hacían cosas debajo de las sabanas, que si todo en él era un papel, que si  jugó con todo el mundo como le dio la gana…

 

Gracioso ¿no?  Como si alguien como él pudiera tener ese tipo de poder.

 

Luego estaba la llave… su Raquel. Fue un iluso al pensar que ella estaría allí después de todo lo que hizo con Han, pero no quería asumirlo, no lo vio como algo tan importante, después de todo, nunca dejó de hablar de ella, de recalcar que aquel era solo un paréntesis en su vida, pero evidentemente lo que veía la gente era muy distinto a lo que él pretendía transmitir.

 

“ _Estás enamorado de Han_ ” le decían…  él no se había enamorado nunca de nadie, tenía ilusión por su chica, es verdad, sintió cosas muy extrañas por Han, también es cierto,  pero ¿amor? Le entraba la risa… es que la sola palabra hacía que quisiera zarandearlos a todos para que reaccionaran. Porque eran ellos los que tenían que reaccionar, no él.

 

Las acusaciones eran agobiantes, las entrevistas a las que tenía que asistir por obligación fueron una tortura, todos sus ex compañeros y amigos no hacían más que hablar y hablar queriendo opacar sus propios pensamientos, como si supieran más que él. Nadie de su entorno soportaba al chino, era una rabia inexplicable que le hacía dudar mucho más.  Ellos eran sus amigos de la infancia ¿Cómo podría ignorar por completos sus comentarios? Es que además, no había forma de que callaran.

 

 

Y por ultimo estaban las exigencias de Han, podía ver la tristeza y la desilusión en sus ojos cada vez que coincidían por los asuntos del programa, las ganas de tenerlo cerca tal y como habían planeado tantas veces… eso le agobiaba, Aritz no sabía cómo responder a todo y al final terminó aislándose. La situación le empujó a encerrarse en sí mismo por un tiempo.

[  
](https://tweetdeck.twitter.com/)

No se estaba escondiendo de Han en particular, se estaba escondido del mundo en general, pero Han se lo tomó como algo personal, como siempre. Aritz nunca logrará entender de dónde sacó ese niño el don  de hacerse la víctima, tanto dentro como fuera de la casa, siempre con esa capacidad de hacerle sentir mal por algo que él hace sin intención de lastimarlo, simplemente por ser consecuente con sus propias necesidades y pensamientos.

 

Uno debe ponerse a si mismo siempre como prioridad, ¿no? Pero parece que eso Han es incapaz de entenderlo.

 

Siempre fue claro con él, sabe que llegaron mucho más lejos de lo que jamás pensó que llegarían, pero nunca dejó de decirle que amor no era la palabra aplicable para lo que estaban viviendo.

 

Falso le llamaron en las redes sociales, cabronazo los amigos de Han… todo por decir lo que pensaba.

 

Fue horrible.

 

Un mes necesitó para volver a poner los pies sobre la tierra, para despejar la mente y reencontrarse; fue cuando decidió dar el paso de buscarlo para hablar porque lo echaba de menos, pero Han le hizo el vació, justo cómo solía pasar en la casa cuando estaban molestos, evitó quedar con él, a duras penas contestó una de sus llamadas, y no tardó en recalcarle que ya tenía novio, como si él se fuera a poner celoso por eso. ¡Él! Es que no tenía ningún sentido, por Dios.

 

Él tiene su orgullo, así que como haría cualquier persona normal, borró su número de teléfono e intentó pasar página, sin detenerse a pensar en lo mucho que lo extrañaba por las noches y en las ganas que tenía de escuchar su voz y de verlo sonreír. Y ¿por qué no decirlo? De volver a besar aquellos labios.

 

El año ha sido difícil en general, por eso le ha costado tanto decidirse a aceptar ser parte de esta nueva edición de Gran Hermano. Él ni siquiera ganó Gran Hermano 16, fue Sofía quien se llevó el premio gordo, así que no entiende para qué quieren meterlo en una edición tan especial como esa.

 

Sabe que su historia con Han es de las que más ha dado que hablar en mucho tiempo, pero eso no le da el nivel que están exigiendo en un Delux. Sin contar con que a mucha gente, él incluido, el final de GH16 le dejó un sabor agridulce en la boca. ¿De verdad van a querer verlo de nuevo? Pues parece que sí, porque de T5 no dejaron de insistir hasta que por fin lograron comerle la cabeza. Como siempre.

 

Maldito programa.

 

Su primera respuesta fue no, un no rotundo y tan grande como una catedral, pero no pudo dejar de lado la realidad y es que tiene un trabajo de mierda que ocupa todo su tiempo, deudas, necesita dinero para el alquiler y para la universidad y de alguna manera tiene que ganarlo. Mientras estuvo en la casa acumuló seis mil euros que le vinieron de maravilla, eso más lo que ganó en unos cuantos programas a los que acudió le han ayudado mucho, pero la universidad implica demasiados gastos .

 

De nuevo está a un paso de tener que regresar a casa de su madre y no quiere, así que al final, no le ha quedado más remedio que ceder. Total, estando en medio de tanta gente famosa, lo normal es que salga a la primera de cambio, que no le dé ni tiempo de ajustarse, además, se va a cuidar mucho de no caer en otra relación tóxica como la que tuvo con Han, así que debería entrar y salir sin problema con un dinerillo extra en el bolsillo.

 

Sí, está claro que esa es su mejor oportunidad para sacar algo de dinero y hacer frente a sus pagos más importantes.

 

 

A lo largo de los años, diferentes países del mundo han hecho su versión de Gran Hermano, alguno destaca más que otra por el tipo de concursantes que tiene, pero nadie puede negar que la casa ubicada en Guadalix de la Sierra es la que más ha dado de que hablar.

 

Y ahora, gracias al sorteo especial, será el lugar que albergue a artistas cotizados de todo el mundo. Aquello es mucho más de lo que nunca pensó en ser ningún Gran Hermano VIP, es más de lo que los productores llegaron a soñar para el programa.  Todo este montaje ha costado un año entero de preparación para los concursantes elegidos, los productores llevan dos años trabajando en cada detalle, buscando patrocinadores, el tiempo adecuado, la seguridad, la coordinación.

 

Y por fin, el día tan esperado ha llegado.

 

La primera Gala será realmente especial, todas las cadenas en las que se emitirá el programa estarán conectadas al mismo tiempo para mostrar la entrada de los participantes, luego cada una presentará el programa en el horario que más se ajusta al país.

 

Es un evento que necesita demasiada coordinación para que salga perfecto, pero si lo consiguen, aquello puede hacer historia en la televisión.

 

Ahora mismo cada uno de los concursantes están en diferentes salones esperando su turno para entrar, tan nerviosos y emocionados como el público y los productores, sin saber muy bien qué es lo que les deparará el destino en los siguientes tres meses.

 

 

Han respira profundo mirando la puerta que está a punto de abrirse para darle paso a la casa que fue su hogar hace un año.

 

Se dice a si mismo que no tiene nada que temer, que la situación ahora es diferente. Él ha madurado, le ha tocado hacerlo por las circunstancias. La estancia en la casa le enseñó muchas cosas, pero salir le dio demasiados golpes difíciles de sobrellevar.

 

Definir sus sentimientos por Aritz no era nada sencillo, a veces creía que era puro encaprichamiento y que se le  pasaría al salir de la casa y retomar su vida, pero otras veces sentía que el pecho le dolía y que lo necesitaba a su lado más que a nadie en el mundo. Cuando salió, tenía la esperanza de reencontrarse con él y retomar lo que tuvieron, pero sus amigos no hacían más que decirle que debería dejar todo atrás, más por salud mental que por otra cosa.

 

Al principio no quiso hacerles caso, incluso después de que Aritz saliera de casa parecía que había esperanza, y eso le dio un poco de fuerzas, pero la influencia de su familia y sus amigos fueron muy grandes, y Han terminó viendo un abismo entre los dos.

 

Retomando el año anterior, reconoce que dijo muchas cosas que no debía, que perdió los papeles en más de una ocasión por culpa de la rabia y aunque sigue pensado que Aritz actuó mucho peor que él, le hubiese gustado ahorrarse unos cuantos comentarios que fuera no le causaron más que dolor, tanto a él como a Aritz.

 

La Gala no estuvo mal del todo, pero el Debate especial fue una verdadera tortura. Cuando salieron del plató aquel domingo, Aritz ni siquiera quiso verle la cara, no habló con casi nadie y salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, por supuesto, su paso por las fiestas fue para cumplir durante unos minutos marcharse a la primera de cambio.

 

En el Debate no dudó en escudarse tras la excusa de que simplemente le estaba dando a Han lo que él quería, poniendo en riesgo a la persona especial que lo esperaba afuera, todo por estar confundido y agobiado en aquella casa. Según él, es lo que le pasaría a cualquiera que se metiera en algo así prácticamente a ciegas.

 

Dejando su orgullo de lado y a pesar de todo lo que le decían sus amigos, Han mandó un whatsapp al teléfono de la madre de Aritz “ _Ojala pudiéramos hablar_ ” le dijo.

 

Durante horas esperó una respuesta, horas que se convirtieron en días, días que pasaron a ser semanas y poco a poco, la esperanza de arreglar las cosas fueron desapareciendo, pero no lo hizo el sentimiento, porque no podía evitar comparar a cada hombre con él, extrañar esas largas conversaciones de madrugada, sus miradas, sus caricias, sus besos… incluso dormir con otra persona era realmente incomodo, y eso que a él siempre le ha gustado dormir acompañado.

 

“ _Todavía estás a tiempo de arrepentirte_ ” le dijo Rolan cuando estaba haciendo las maletas para ir al hotel en el que su representante le estaba esperando.

 

“ _Tú también te puedes arrepentir_ ”

 

“ _Te defendí entonces y te defenderé ahora_ ” fue la respuesta de su amigo. Una respuesta que le hizo sonreír.

 

Pocas cosas buenas logró sacar Han de GH16. Marta es una de ellas, por suerte, es la única que nunca le ha dado la espalda, claro que cuando lo vio fuera, lo primero que hizo fue darle una colleja por dejarse llevar por Aritz de esa manera, pero los regaños de Marta estaban llenos de cariño, así que él le dio la razón y sonrió feliz por tenerla cerca.  El resto no dudó en atacarlo cuando lo vieron más débil, acusado de agobiar a Aritz hasta por fin poder llevarlo a su terreno, de manipularlo, de usarlo, de sacar su peor lado, de ser un mal amigo, una mala persona…

 

Con una sonrisa triste compara la final de GH con sus primeros años de colegio en España.

 

Doloroso.

 

Pero si pudo sobrevivir a eso siendo solo un crío, siendo un adulto estaba seguro de poder hacerlo con esto también.

 

Rolan se molestó cuando Han le mandó aquel mensaje a Aritz, le dijo que no valía la pena arrastrarse frente a alguien que prácticamente lo ha llamado violador. Sí, así mismo, con su discurso de que en realidad no quería y que siempre estuvo pensando en su persona especial, o que lo hizo simplemente para complacer a Han, de alguna forma terminó siendo el marica pervertido y encantador de serpientes que Aritz siempre le decía en medio de sus peleas.

 

Han sacude la cabeza para olvidarse de todo aquello, ya ha pasado un año, las cosas no son iguales, él no es igual, ahora está tranquilo, feliz… tiene una persona que lo quiere tal y como es y que no tiene ningún problema en gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Regresar a GH es una oportunidad para él, una forma de vivir la experiencia desde otra perspectiva, lo hará bien, lo sabe.

 

  * ¿Estás listo? – pregunta el chico de staff que está en la puerta. Han asiente nervioso – Ok, 3, 2… - hace el gesto del uno con la mano y la puerta se abre.



 

Gran Hermano Delux, está a punto de comenzar.

 


	2. La vida te da sorpresas

 

La casa está diferente, lo cual hace todo doblemente emocionante. Han camina por la sala tratando de recordar cómo estaba todo ubicado cuando él vivía allí, rememorando sus mejores momentos en silencio.

 

  * Hola Han – la voz del Súper… Dios, no sabía lo mucho que extrañaba la casa hasta ese instante.



 

  * Hola Súper – responde con alegría y nerviosismo en el mismo nivel.



 

  * ¿Qué te parece la nueva casa?



 

  * ¡Está genial, Súper! Me súper encanta – pasa la mano por el respaldo de los sofás, mirando todo con atención. Huele a nuevo, a recién pintado… es perfecto.



 

  * Esta vez eres el primero en entrar, ahora vamos a hacer pasar al resto de tus compañeros. – le informa.



 

¡Está tan emocionado! Está vez nadie le ha dicho nada de tener que hablar en chino, lo cual es lógico tomando en cuenta que ya todo el mundo lo conoce. Se pregunta cuál será el tema de este año, o si simplemente van a dejarlos allí conviviendo sin ninguna misión.

 

¡Tiene tantas preguntas!

 

Pero por ahora tendrán que esperar, porque el Súper lo manda a sentarse en el sofá mientras llega el turno de los demás. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que ve entrar a un hombre que está demasiado bueno como para ser real, desde donde está, puede ver resaltar sus impresionantes ojos verdes.  Parece un hombre de mentira y es en ese instante cuando recuerda que allí todos son famosos, menos él, claro. Cosa que aún no entiende, porque su presencia allí sobra un poco.

 

  * Hola – se pone de pie y va hasta la misma puerta por la que él entró, para saludar al hombre que por cierto, es bastante alto.



 

  * Hola, soy Jensen – su acento es gracioso, es obvio que tiene mucho menos tiempo que él hablando español.



 

  * Soy Han, eres el segundo en llegar, ven, vamos a sentarnos. – sí, está emocionado ¿qué pasa? Jensen asiente con una sonrisa de medio lado y camina haciendo una rápida inspección de la casa con la mirada, lo hace de forma profesional, como si solo le bastara eso para saber dónde está cada cosa – ¿Eres famoso? Es que este es el Gran Hermano de los famosos ¿A qué te dedicas?



 

  * Soy actor – responde Jensen sin poder dejar de sonreír extrañado. Se supone que allí todos son famosos ¿no? ¿entonces por qué ese chico actúa más como un fanboy que otra cosa? – ¿y tú? – le pregunta.



 

  * Yo no – responde. Jensen alza una ceja doblemente curioso, así que Han le explica que es un simple estudiante de ingeniería y que está en la casa porque participó en un Gran Hermano anterior que tuvo bastante éxito en el país – Supongo que les hacía ilusión tenerme aquí de nuevo, para hacerlo más variado y eso. – Está hablando demasiado, lo sabe, pero no puede evitarlo. Está en casa de nuevo y estará rodeado de gente súper famosa ¿Qué tan guay puede llegar a ser eso?



 

El sonido de la puerta llama la atención de ambos un rato después, dejando paso a otro chico, uno aún más alto que el primero.

 

Han se levanta para saludarlo pero Jensen prácticamente salta del sofá y se le adelanta para darle un abrazo, dejando al chino granadino estupefacto.

 

  * ¡Yo quería entrar antes que tú! – se queja el más alto, pero no deja de sonreír mostrando unos hoyuelos bastante profundos, haciendo que Han se muera un poco de envidia porque los suyos no son tan marcados. – Hola, soy Jared – se presenta cuando descubre que no están solos. Han sujeta su gran y firme mano y la aprieta preguntándose cómo demonios va a sobrevivir estando meses encerrado con tíos tan guapos. Aquello está hecho a mala baba.



 

  * ¿Se conocían ya?



 

  * Somos compañeros de trabajo, hemos estado en la misma serie por diez años, es como mi hermano.



 

  * ¡Diez años! ¿Pero qué edad tienen?



 

  * Dejémoslo en más de 30 – responde Jensen, haciendo que su amigo, compañero o lo que sea, ría con diversión.



 

  * Yo quiero estar así cuando tenga 30 – es un pensamiento, pero lo dice en voz alta y debe sonar bastante gracioso porque los dos se ríen. No han terminado de ponerse al día cuando desde el confesionario se ve salir a una chica morena bastante guapa, lo cual está bien, si aquello fuera un concurso solo de chicos, se moriría del aburrimiento, por muy buenos que estén y muy majos que sean, las mujeres son mejores para los cotilleos.



 

La chica se presenta como Shay, pero no necesita decir más porque Han no tarda en reconocerla, es una de las protagonistas de Pretty Little Liars. Sabía que irían famosos, pero aquello es como demasiado, está tan emocionado que quiere gritar, llorar, todo al mismo tiempo pero están en vivo, así que decide dejar su lado fan para otro momento.

 

El siguiente es otro chico guapísimo de nombre Bradley James, dice que fue el protagonista de una serie inglesa llamada Merlín. Han no la ha visto, pero se promete internamente que cuando salga de la casa, lo primero que hará será bajársela, esa y la de Supernatural, porque madre de Dios…

 

La siguiente es una chica con el cabello teñido de rojo llamada Dulce María, es Mexicana, así que se le nota más relajada que a los demás, igual es simplemente por el idioma. Es cantante, y Han está seguro de que ha escuchado alguna de sus canciones de fiesta, pero no le viene ninguna a la cabeza ahora mismo.

 

La puerta del confesionario se abre minutos después para dejar pasar a dos que Han reconoce de inmediato, y esta vez no puede contener el grito, aunque consigue taparse la boca antes de ser demasiado escandaloso.

 

  * Ay Dios mío – murmura sintiendo que el corazón le late a mil por hora. Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiese imaginado que aquello le pasaría a él. Es que ni en mil años.



 

  * ¿Qué? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Jensen. A Han le cae bien Jensen, tal vez es porque es el primero que llegó, puede decir que lo conoce más que a los demás. ¿no?



 

  * Siwon y Kyuhyun de Súper Junior – murmura apretando la mano del más rubio.



 

  * ¿Los conoces?



 

  * ¿Conocerlos? Son famosos, muy famosos, ídolos en Asia. Yo a este programa no sobrevivo – Jensen sonríe divertido y voltea a ver a los dos chicos asiáticos que acaban de entrar, él no los conoce pero si Han dice que son famosos, él no es nadie para dudarlo, además, ese se supone que era el punto de ese Gran Hermano.



 

Siwon y Kyuhyun no tardan en presentarse a todos sus nuevos compañeros, pensando en lo extraño que será estar viviendo con ellos durante tres meses. No por la cantidad de personas, cuando comenzaron en el grupo tuvieron que vivir 13 chicos juntos en un piso bastante pequeño, pero tenían un objetivo común y eso lo hacía todo más llevadero, en cambio ahora están compitiendo entre ellos por el premio final, y por tratar de durar allí dentro la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible.

 

Kyuhyun está seguro de que aquello puede ser una masacre, no ahora, pero sí a la larga. En cambio Siwon piensa que es una oportunidad para probar la paciencia que Dios le dio. A Kyuhyun su forma de ver las cosas le parece de lo más tierno e ingenuo.

 

A ninguno de los dos les pasa desapercibido el chico más joven de la casa, tiene toda la pinta de ser un fan que se está conteniendo, y aquello no puede ser nada bueno. ¿Habrán metido fans para hacerles a todos la vida más difícil? ¿Será todo parte del plan? El chico parece haber adivinado sus pensamientos y se presenta diciendo que está allí porque participó en la edición anterior, pero ellos no pueden confiarse por completo, no en la situación en la que están.

 

Por más que quieran disimular la relación que tienen, saben que de vez en cuando algo se les escapará y si están con desconocidos no pasa nada, no encontrarán relación entre las cosas, ni sospecharan, pero un fan puede sacar hasta de donde no hay.

 

No les da mucho tiempo de entrar en pánico porque hace su entrada  otra persona, otra mujer específicamente, una a la que todos reconocen de inmediato, pero luchan por estar calmados, después de todo, tienen una reputación que mantener.

 

Lost fue una serie que marcó a todo el mundo, gustara o no, no pasó desapercibida, así que no tienen nada claro cómo puede alguien como Evangeline Lilly acepta participar en un programa que robará tres meses de su vida… bueno, en realidad, Kyuhyun piensa que todos los que están allí tienen algo mal en la cabeza, porque aquella situación no es ni medio normal.

 

Después de ella, entran Mads Mikkelsen, Clara Lago, Chace Crawford, Debby Ryan,  y Han no podría estar más feliz de haber aceptado entrar en la casa. Sabe que ahora mismo es la envidia de miles de personas… no, millones, joder, que él es un chico normal y estará viviendo con ese tipo de personas. Está tan nervioso e ilusionado que quiere ponerse a dar saltos por toda la casa, pero toda su alegría se tambalea cuando el que el Súper les indica que el último participante está por llegar.

 

Todos se ubican frente a la puerta por la que salió Han porque es desde donde se escuchan voces, y entonces Han lo ve, con su mismo sombrero, pero esta vez sin pajarita, barba de cuatro días y  un estilo un poco más casual.

 

¿Alguien conoce la sensación de que se congele el tiempo? Eso es justamente lo que le está pasando a Han ahora mismo. Siente que el corazón le late a mil por hora mientras las manos le comienzan a sudar y que el tiempo simplemente no transcurre.

 

Dios, quiere adelantar el calendario unos tres meses por arte de magia.

 

  * Hola, soy Aritz – se presenta sonriente ante el resto de los compañeros. Han correría a esconderse, o al confesionario para pedirle al Súper que lo deje salir de allí, expulsión anticipada, algo, lo que sea con tal de que Aritz no lo vea, pero es tarde, no logra mover ni un solo pie de su sitio, así que al final, su ex… exloquesea, termina llegando hasta él para perder la sonrisa de forma automática.



 

Aritz frunce el ceño y mira a una de las cámaras, de inmediato mira también a la puerta del confesionario, debe estar pensando exactamente lo mismo que Han, pero tampoco tiene tiempo de moverse porque el  Súper los manda a sentarse y casi al instante Mercedes Milá aparece en televisión dando la bienvenida oficial a todos en la casa, informando que es una transmisión mundial con traducción instantánea y que le encanta la idea de que en tantas partes del mundo estén viendo el diseño que usa esa noche.

 

  * Es un diseño bellísimo, lástima que no pude soportar los zapatos con tacón alto, es que una ya tiene cierta edad… ¿verdad Han? – el chino intenta sonreír lo mejor que puede – Han y Aritz estuvieron en la edición de Gran Hermano 16, el de los secretos y gustaron tanto que ahora forman parte de esta edición especial. Me siento muy honrada por tener aquí a gente de diferentes países, pero no solo eso, sino artistas tan cotizados. Seguro que este Gran Hermano dará mucho que hablar.



 

Todos miran directamente a Han y Aritz porque para ser dos personas que vienen de un mismo programa, se comportan bastante extraño.

 

  * Bueno, como les iba diciendo, este no será un Gran Hermano normal, no. Será el Gran Hermano Delux… ¡del terror!



 

  * Ni que lo digas – murmura Aritz llamando la atención de todos. No le importa sentir sobre él los ojos de las personas de la casa, pero cuando alza la mirada y nota que Mercedes está sonriendo sin decir nada, no puede evitar sonrojarse y desear hacerse pequeño.



 

  * Pues sí te lo digo, Aritz – bromea la mujer. Parece bastante divertida con la situación. Han cree que eso es cruel, Aritz cree que es de cabrones, mientras que el resto de la casa no se entera de nada. – Les cuento que entre ustedes, ahora mismo hay un asesino. – suelta sin más, haciendo que el cuerpo de todos se llene de tensión. – No es un asesino de verdad, por supuesto, pero es alguien a quien hemos dado ese papel y por cada persona que logre “matar” – dice haciendo la comilla con los dedos – dentro de la casa, suma privilegios que podrán ser usados en las nominaciones, y cada persona que sea “asesinada” pierde privilegios. Así que a partir de esta misma noche, yo les recomendaría sospechar de todo el mundo y dormir con un ojo abierto. ¡Que comience, Gran Hermano Delux El terror! ¡Buenas Noches!



 

 

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos en el salón, como si estuvieran tratando de digerir la información que acaba de dar la mujer. Después de darles un tiempo para calmarse, el Súper les comenta las reglas del juego con mayor detalle.

 

Resulta que aquello es como el juego de mafia y ciudadanos, entre ellos hay un asesino y deben tratar de descubrirlo sin morir en el intento, la muerte se consolida dejando un cuchillo de cartón sobre la persona, pero claro, nadie puede verlo y el “muerto” no puede decir nada, simplemente debe llevar el cuchillo colgando del cuello para que sepan que ha perdido sus privilegios. Los vivos pueden tratar de adivinar quién es el asesino, si aciertan, el asesino pierde todo y la persona gana el privilegio.

 

Parece sencillo, pero allí casi todos son actores, así que no será tan fácil atrapar al culpable.

 

  * Genial – murmura Kyuhyun frunciendo el ceño.



 

  * Ya pueden recorrer la casa y ubicarse en las habitaciones – dice el Súper. De inmediato Kyuhyun coge la mano de su novio y le murmura que ni se le ocurra dormir lejos de él.



 

  * Sabes que el cuchillo es de mentira ¿verdad? – le dice sonriendo con esos estúpidos hoyuelos que sus padres le dieron.



 

  * No te hagas el gracioso, estoy nervioso – le recuerda. – Hasta donde sé, no habíamos firmado para esto, era una convivencia, nada más.



 

  * Me da a mí que lo que hayamos firmado no va a importar mucho. – lo dice sin saber que aquel juego, será el menor de sus problemas.



 

La primera habitación parece estar inspirada en un cuento de princesas, demasiado rosa y con detalles elegantes que de entrada agobian un poco, en cambio la habitación del fondo parece más bien una mansión del terror, oscura, con retratos extraños… todos corren a gran velocidad hacia la habitación que antes habían despreciado, Siwon logra saltar sobre una de las camas, por suerte la de matrimonio. Kyuhyun sonríe satisfecho y se tumba a su lado, por si a alguien no le queda claro quién dormirá con él.

 

La habitación tiene camas individuales, camas dobles y la cama de matrimonio que ellos lograron coger antes que nadie.

 

Han, Evangeline, Bradley, Dulce María y Mads lograron entrar también, el resto debe hacer el sacrificio de dormir en la habitación del terror.

 

  * ¿Dónde ibas a conseguir una pareja más rápida que yo? – canturrea Siwon con orgullo.



 

  * Yo lo podría haber hecho mejor



 

  * ¡¿Mejor?! Anda, no flipes, cari - Kyuhyun no puede evitar sentir que le dan calores al escuchar la palabra “cari” y eso que ya tienen unos cuantos meses con aquello, no como compañeros de grupo, ni como amigos sino pareja de verdad. Amantes. Y joder, en esa casa no pueden hacer nada. A veces odia mucho a la SM.



 

Siwon pasa la mano por el cabello de su novio antes de levantarse para ir a dar una vuelta por la casa, ignorando por completo la advertencia de Kyu sobre lo mala idea que es ir solo. Está casi seguro de que esa noche ninguno corre peligro, estar en la casa es novedad, hay mucha gente y todos quieren ver cómo es, jugar el juego no es prioridad, o eso espera mientras se pasea por el pasillo que le lleva hasta la cocina blanca y negra con detalles espaciales. Le recuerda a Star Wars, lo que le hace preguntarse si es que tenían un montón de diseños en mente y no sabían por cual decidirse así que optaron por poner un poco de todo.

 

No está mal, es bonita, pero cuesta hacer que todo encaje perfectamente, y es aún peor cuando va al baño y al vestidor para descubrir que allí todo está ambientado al estilo Sirenita.

 

  * Y el jardín es un poco selvático ¿te has dado cuenta?– le pregunta un chico rubio de ojos grises, ahora mismo Siwon no recuerda cómo se llama - soy Bradley.



 

  * Bradley, cierto – Siwon sonríe y se rasca la cabeza un poco avergonzado por su mala memoria, pero el chico no parece tener en cuenta su olvido.



 

  * ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomó aprender español? - pregunta sin poder evitar sonreír, lo cierto es que escuchar tantos acentos diferentes es genial.



 

  * Todo un año – se lamenta – al principio fue divertido pero se fue volviendo cada vez más difícil



 

  * Lo haces bastante bien. Yo tardé lo mismo, parece que todos nos comenzamos a preparar para esto al mismo tiempo.



 

  * Menuda trampa.



 

  * Ya te digo – a Siwon le cae bien Bradley, parece tranquilo y sociable, justo el tipo de persona que le gusta - ¿Crees que han sacado la inspiración de Disney?



 

  * ¿Para la casa?



 

  * Sí, habitación de princesas, vestidor de Sirenita, jardín del Rey León y cocina de Star Wars



 

  * ¿Y la habitación de miedo?



 

  * Pues cualquiera de las pelis de Halloween – responde encogiéndose de hombros – Pesadilla antes de navidad, podría ser. – Siwon lo analiza un momento y luego asiente satisfecho por la explicación, la verdad es que visto así, tiene bastante sentido.



 

La chica de nombre Shay no tarda en llamar la atención de Bradley, emocionada por otra habitación que acaba de descubrir, algo de un jacuzzi dice, Siwon prefiere ir a verlo después, cuando su mente termine de asimilar lo que ha visto hasta ahora, y que está encerrado en ese lugar de forma definitiva. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

 

Se pregunta si su padre aún estará enfadado, o si ya asumió que su hijo pasará tres meses siendo observado por todo el mundo, todo el tiempo. Se puso furioso cuando le dijo que iría a ese programa, pocas veces había gritado tanto, y en el fondo él lo entiende porque muy buena fama no tiene, tal vez por eso han querido hacer uno especial con artistas, para tratar de limpiar el nombre.

 

Sea como sea, está comenzando a tener miedo de las cosas que pueda hacer allí dentro, la presión puede hacer mucho daño a las personas.

 

Con una respiración profunda, sigue el ruido hasta llegar a una puerta que dice “solo privilegiados”. Más abajo hay un cartel que indica que todos aquello que hayan perdido los privilegios por culpa del “asesino” tendrán prohibida la entrada; él sigue con vida, así que se asoma para descubrir un spa con una pequeña piscina techada y al lado un jacuzzi, tiene tumbonas, una mesa de pin pon y una barra ideal para fiestas. 

 

  * Podría acostumbrarme a vivir aquí – la voz que le sorprende desde atrás le hace dar un pequeño salto - ¿nervioso? – Kyuhyun suena divertido.



 

  * Pensé que estabas escondido bajo las sabanas – suelta con malicia.



 

  * Nos va a tocar dormir con el prota de Hannibal.



 

  * ¿Y?



 

  * Que seguro es el asesino, prefiero estar donde haya la mayor cantidad de gente posible.



 

  * No puede ser el asesino, es muy obvio – Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros y opta por recorrer el spa, total, está muy alterado como para intentar dormir. Siwon se sienta en una de las butacas, observando los movimientos de su novio con una sonrisa, pensando en lo afortunado que es por tenerlo en su vida.



 

Lee SooMan se echa para atrás en su amplia y cómoda silla de cuero sin dejar de mirar el canal de 24 horas dedicado a Gran Hermano Delux. Sonríe ligeramente cuando ve aparecer en pantalla a su pareja favorita.

 

SM Entertainment es su vida, le ha dedicado todo, su esfuerzo le ha llevado hasta donde está, y no va a permitir que se la arrebaten así como así, mucho menos el prepotente de Choi Ki-Ho.  De un tiempo para acá, el hombre parece no tener ningún otro objetivo más que perseguir sus acciones en la bolsa, pero es tan rastrero que no lo hace con su propio nombre sino con un intermediario, parece mentira que no sepa que en ese mundo nada es un secreto.

 

SooMan no tiene nada en contra de Siwon, al contrario, pero su padre no deja de ser un elemento de cuidado en los negocios, siempre buscando acaparar de más, ¿y ahora pretende arruinarlo a él? Si claro…

 

Por un pequeño descuido el hombre logró hacerse con varias acciones  y bajo presión está intentando comprar unas cuantas más. Si fuera sólo eso, igual SooMan podría tomárselo como parte del negocio, pero es que además, el hombre está intentando desprestigiar a la compañía para hacer que las acciones bajen de precio.

 

Golpe bajo.

 

Es por eso que SooMan ha estado pensando tan cuidadosamente cuál será su siguiente paso a dar.  Japón está avanzando mucho en todo esto del matrimonio igualitario y esas cosas, el mundo en general está dando un vuelco con ese tema y ellos no se quieren quedar atrás. Hay rumores muy fuertes sobre la salida del armario del vocalista del grupo pop más importante de Japón, si sale bien, el renombre que ganaría el grupo sería impresionante, por eso SooMan está pensando en adelantarse.

 

Al principio, antes de toda la movida con Ki-Ho, pensó en hacerlo con EXO, sí, en el grupo hay un chico que es gay como ya unas cuantas fans sospechan, sería una jugada bastante buena.  Pero luego lo pensó mejor.

 

Súper Junior es un grupo más establecido, más famoso, con fans fieles, así que una jugada como esa con alguien como ellos, tiene muchas posibilidades de salir mejor y con menos riesgo. Los candidatos ideales eran Donghae y Eunhyuk, más que todo porque a nadie le sorprendería demasiado, no sería un shock para las fans pero Ki-Ho le hizo dudar.

 

Mientras tomaba la decisión un año atrás, mandó a todo el grupo a aprender español para luego decidir quién de ellos iría a Gran Hermano, seis meses después, como si fuera una señal de los cielos, Siwon y Kyuhyunn decidieron vivir juntos. Como amigos.

 

Sabe que Kyuhyun y Siwon tienen tiempo con un extraño tonteo, los ha visto interactuar lo suficiente como para sospechar que aquello es más que amistad. Sabe también lo mucho que la simple idea hace rabiar a Ki-Ho, y si él hombre hubiese dejado de tocarle las narices cuando él se lo advirtió, quizás SooMan no hubiese utilizado a los chicos para su pequeña venganza.

 

¿Es un arma de doble filo? Totalmente.

 

Podría sacarlos del armario dentro del programa y que se conviertan en un éxito mayor, o puede que las fans broten en contra de los dos y el grupo entero, entonces la empresa perdería mucho, pero Súper Junior ya ha compensado lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de terminar con ellos.

 

  * ¿Señor? – SooMan levanta la mirada sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta de que su secretaria estaba allí – aquí están los reportes de la transmisión del programa.



 

  * ¿Porcentaje?



 

  * Sobre el 25% - responde la mujer. SooMan sonríe previendo el éxito que aquello le traerá. Cuando un dorama está por encima del 9% ya se considera un éxito, así que 25% es más de lo que podrían desear en la vida.



 

  * ¿Ya has contactado con la agencia?



 

  * Sí, ella ha aceptado participar, pero el problema es el idioma.



 

  * Es lo de menos, podrá comunicarse con quien nos interesa, lo demás ya veremos cómo lo encajamos. ¿Cuándo puede viajar?



 

  * Estará libre para dentro de tres semanas – SooMan asiente pensativo y le hace un gesto para que lo deje solo.



 

Tres semanas está bien, es el tiempo suficiente como para que los chicos se adapten y se relajen, entonces la chica entrará en juego para despertar los celos de Kyuhyun. Si aquello no termina destapando lo que hay entre los dos, no sabe qué lo hará.

 

Lo mejor de todo será ver la cara del religioso reprimido de Ki-Ho al ver de qué palo va su perfecto hijo.

 

 

Una puta mierda.

 

Eso es lo que es estar en esa maldita casa otra vez.

 

Aritz se recuesta en su cama individual viendo el retrato de la mujer de época con ojos grandes que parece que se mueven de un lado a otro, si fuera un paranoico, pensaría que lo está vigilando, pero sabe que no puede ser, además, tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza como para acojonarse por algo como eso.

 

Pensó que entrar allí era su oportunidad para comenzar de cero, para vivir la experiencia de otra manera, pero Gran Hermano siempre está listo para joderte de la peor manera, por eso le han metido a Han allí.

 

  * Cabrones – murmura sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.



 

La gente no hace más que caminar por aquí y por allá mirando la casa, están sorprendidos, felices… él hubiese estado así de no ser por la mala jugada que le acaban de hacer.

 

_“¿Cómo has estado?”_

“ _Bien, perfectamente”_ le dijo el chico hace un año. Hablaba rápido, como si quisiera que Aritz se diera prisa en llegar al punto.

 

“ _Yo… estoy en Madrid y… ¿Dónde estás?_ ”

 

“Yo… también”

 

_“¿Podemos vernos? Siente que te debo una disculpa por lo que pasó la última vez_ ”

 

“ _Oh… yo… Aritz, tengo novio_ ” Esa fue su respuesta. Que tenía novio, cómo si él le hubiese preguntado cuál era su situación sentimental, como si le preocupara en lo más mínimo.

 

Tengo novio.

 

Mocoso de los cojones. ¡Cabronazo!

 

Pues que guay que tiene novio, bien por él, pero ¿por qué se lo tenía que echar en cara de esa manera? Después le dijo que lo sentía, que tenía que colgar porque iba tarde, que lo llamaría luego y Aritz en el fondo sabía que no lo haría, pero aun así, secretamente, esperó.

 

Vale, es su culpa, rechazó a Han cuando este más ilusionado estaba, pero joder, él estaba confuso, embotado, desubicado ¿una persona no tiene derecho a dudar? Lo que pasó entre los dos no fue algo de todos los días, y además, él de verdad echaba de menos a Raquel y…

 

En fin… una puta mierda.

 

La psicóloga a la que asistió cuando salió de la casa (para saber cómo coño resultó ser una persona tan violenta) le dijo que lo mejor era hacer “cierre” con su relación con Han, por eso lo llamó, para no dejarlo como un asunto pendiente, pero claro ¿Cuándo el cabrón ese se había detenido a pensar en lo que él necesitaba? Nunca. No lo hizo dentro de la casa y por supuesto no lo iba a hacer ahora, así que todo este asunto  quedó parcialmente abierto, lo sabe porque al verlo ahora se le ha formado un molesto nudo en el estómago que no sabe cómo demonios se va a quitar.

 

  * Esta habitación es ideal para los Winchester – Aritz alza una ceja escuchando al chico de terrible pronunciación que se acaba de sentar en la cama de al lado, la que es doble.



 

  * ¿Perdona?



 

  * Que es ideal para… nada, una tontería – el chico parece repentinamente incomodo, puede que sea por la cara de vinagre que Aritz tiene ahora mismo. El vasco se dice a si mismo que ya está allí encerrado y que no le queda más remedio que afrontar lo que le toca de la mejor manera posible, así que relaja el rostro y se sienta extendiendo la mano para presentarse de nuevo.



 

  * Me llamo Aritz – el chico sujeta su mano con educación y se presenta como Jared – Perdona, es que estaba perdido en mis propios pensamientos ¿Qué decías de la habitación?



 

  * Que es ideal para los Winchester pero claro, si no ves la serie no lo entenderías.



 

  * Vale, hace mucho que no veo series ¿Es en la que trabajas?



 

  * Sí, Jensen y yo… el chico de ojos verdes que anda cotilleando por la casa, el alto – Aritz asiente cuando tiene una idea de quién es. – Es una serie sobre fantasmas y cosas sobrenaturales, esta habitación me recuerda al decorado de las que solemos usar. Tú eres quién está por segunda vez aquí ¿no? – Aritz asiente de nuevo. Parece que con este tío no va a necesitar pensar temas de conversación, él los saca todos. - ¿Cómo fue la primera vez? ¿Es muy difícil? Supongo que no porque si decidiste volver. ¿Voy muy rápido?



 

  * Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes hacerlo con un idioma que no es el tuyo.



 

  * Es una de sus cualidades, no puede dejar de hablar, sea el idioma que sea. – El chico de ojos verdes hace su entrada en la habitación y se pone en la cama que está junto a la de Jared.



 

  * Ya te digo – suelta sorprendido por la cantidad de palabras que puede decir una persona en tan poco tiempo. Jared se sonroja un poco pero eso no quita que necesite una respuesta para todas sus preguntas.



 

  * ¿Entonces qué? ¿Fue muy difícil? – Aritz respira profundo mientras piensa en la respuesta. La verdad es que no, tan difícil no fue.



 

  * Es llevadero – le dice. – Para quienes vienen en pareja debería ser incluso más sencillo, se hace duro de llevar al final pero más por aburrimiento que otra cosa.



 

  * Tú vienes en pareja, es decir, conoces al otro chico ¿no? Al que es chino. Dicen que estuvieron en el mismo programa.



 

  * Si… bueno… hace tiempo que no hablamos.



 

  * ¿Se llevaban mal? ¿pelearon aquí dentro? Porque nunca he estado encerrado con Jensen pero me da a mí que en algún momento nos comenzaremos a hartar el uno del otro.



 

  * No, bueno sí….



 

  * ¿Y no se arreglaron fuera?



 

  * De verdad, deja de preguntar y ven a ver el spa – interrumpe Jensen al notar la incomodidad. – Tiene piscina, Jacuzzi y una barra.



 

  * ¿Piscina?



 

  * Cubierta



 

  * ¡No jodas!



 

  * Y en la barra hay bebidas.



 

  * ¡Woa! – Jared prácticamente salta de la cama y corre fuera de la habitación para ver ese maravilloso spa del que habla su mejor amigo.



 

  * Gracias – Aritz se arrepiente casi tan pronto como las palabras salen de su boca – Quiero decir…



 

  * Sé que puede volver loco a cualquiera – se ríe Jensen. – Si insiste mucho en un tema que no quieres hablar distráelo con lo primero que se te ocurra, funciona siempre – le aconseja con diversión. No lo dice por mal, ni es una crítica, al contrario, esa facilidad para distraerse es una de las cosas que más le divierten de él. Igual es cierto eso de que mientras más cariño le tienes a alguien, menos te molestan sus defectos. – ¿Estás bien? Luces un poco agobiado.



 

  * Cansado, eso es todo.



 

  * Si me voy te quedas solo, con un asesino suelto no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea.



 

  * ¡Qué cojones! Que venga, a ver si lo termino matando yo a él. – su acento vasco hace que Jensen se ría de nuevo.



 

  * ¿Eso vale? Lo de matarlo, quiero decir.



 

  * Um… en realidad no lo sé, mira, esa es una buena pregunta para el Super, luego voy al confe.



 

  * El Súper es la voz esa que nos dice cosas ¿no?



 

  * Dicho así… - se burla Aritz – pero sí, es más o menos eso, y a veces responde, aunque a mí no me solía hacer mucho caso, siempre le respondía a mi Hani. – mierda. Ha dicho su nombre con una sonrisa. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Lo más raro es que Jensen no dice nada, simplemente se le queda mirando un momento, como con cierta diversión, luego asiente y le da una palmada en la espalda antes de marcharse.



 

Aritz a veces se odia un poco.

 

 

Jensen sale de la habitación para ir al spa y ver como casi todos juegan al igual que niños en navidad.

 

Camina hasta la barra para servirse una copa y luego se dirige a una esquina para analizar a cada uno de sus compañeros, pensando que tal vez podría acostumbrarse a ellos.  Cuando Han pasa bailando al lado de la piscina mientras que una de las chicas (no tiene muy claro cómo se llama) se ríe y baila con él, Jensen piensa en Aritz y en cómo le cambió la cara cuando Jared le comenzó a preguntar por el chino.

 

Si hay algo que Jensen tiene es capacidad de observación. Lee a las personas con una facilidad impresionante.

 

A veces es un don, otras veces es una putada, como cuando se dio cuenta de que a Jared le molaba Genevieve como algo más que una amiga.

 

En fin, a lo que va es, que vio perfectamente como a Han le cambió la cara cuando vio entrar a Aritz, y el tío también se quedó un poco paralizado. Al principio pensó que era porque ninguno de los dos sabía que el otro estaría allí, la sorpresa y eso, pero ahora cree que hay algo más, y no es precisamente que pelearon dentro de la casa, no, es algo más complicado.

 

  * ¿Qué estás pensando? – su pesadilla favorita acaba de ponerse a su lado.



 

  * En la casa, en la gente… en que estar aquí igual puede ser interesante.



 

  * ¿Qué has visto de interesante?



 

  * A Aritz le gusta Han – suelta sin más. Jared parpadea despacio y luego deja salir una carcajada.



 

  * ¿Cuánto tiempo los has visto juntos? ¿Diez minutos? No flipes.



 

  * Vale, vale, tú no me hagas caso, te recordaré esta conversación en una semana, cuando tenga pruebas.



 

  * Como te gusta hacer de celestina, Jen



 

  * Yo diría más bien de Agatha Christie, pero vale - Jensen se encoge de hombros y le da un sorbo a su bebida, pensando que ahora que ha descubierto una pareja en menos de una noche, debería ocuparse de descubrir al asesino y ganar los privilegios.  Tiene que centrarse, ya que ha decidido meterse en eso lo menos que puede hacer es intentar ganar, y lo mejor es hacerlo mientras todos están distraídos.



 

Duda mucho que sea uno de los ex concursantes, sería darles mucha ventaja porque ellos ya han estado en la casa, saben muy bien cómo es la dinámica.

 

No cree que sea Jared porque se lo hubiese dejado caer en algún momento, los dos chicos coreanos entraron juntos, así que supone que uno de ellos no podría ser el asesino sin que el otro lo sepa, y eso sería otra clase de ventaja, así que por ahora los descarta.

 

De entrada, ya ha descartado a cinco personas, seis si se cuenta él mismo.

 

Jensen sonríe de medio lado pensando que aquello le puede aportar un poco de diversión a la casa, solo espera que nadie se le adelante.

 

  * ¿Vamos al jacuzzi?



 

  * ¿En la primera noche? – Jared levanta una ceja y le hace girar la cabeza para que vea que por lo menos la mitad de la casa está metida allí dentro.



 

  * No creo que entre allí… creo que ni siquiera quiero intentarlo.



 

  * ¿Y la piscina?



 

  * Me voy a cambiar para ir a la cama



 

  * Nooo ¡Jensen! No te vayas, vamos a disfrutar un rato.



 

  * Estoy cansado – dice. Como si eso fuera a frenar a Jared, como si el niño grande que tiene como amigo pudiera frenar sus impulsos con algo. - ¡No! – grita cuando siente que lo levanta del suelo, intenta patalear pero en tan solo segundos, siente como vuela por los aires y cae en medio de la piscina, Jared se lanza un segundo después para abrazarlo dentro del agua y decirle que está muy feliz de estar allí con él y que quiere que se la pase bien.



 

Y hace unos minutos Jensen estaba pensando que estar en la casa sería fácil. Qué iluso.

 


	3. Vivir así es morir de amor

 

La primera noche sin reloj es bastante desconcertante. Es difícil saber si el agotamiento es simplemente culpa de todas las emociones del día o si es culpa del horario, pero llega un momento en que los participantes van cayendo rendidos.

 

Después de dar unas cuantas vueltas por casa, Aritz se encuentra con Han en el baño, por un momento le observa con la intención de decirle algo, pero el chino voltea la mirada de inmediato para hablar con la que parece se ha agenciado como nueva mejor amiga, esa de la serie de mentirosas.

 

Aritz odia que le haga el vacío de esa manera, se lo dijo mil veces en la edición pasada, pero Han poco se preocupa por lo que él siente o deja de sentir. 

 

Luchando por parecer indiferente, el vasco  se cepilla con calma, mirando la interacción de los pocos que se van uniendo a ellos en el vestidor.  Es extraña la forma en la que cada uno ha logrado encajar con alguien, aunque puede que sea esa la impresión que da ya que algunos entraron en pareja.  Recuerda que en GH16 varios estaban bastante tímidos y retraídos los primeros días, puede que la diferencia esté en que estos son actores, están acostumbrados a conocer gente nueva y a las cámaras.

 

Por milésima vez se pregunta qué demonios hace allí metido. ¿Cómo es que es capaz de tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces? Bueno, no, ni siquiera es eso, está tropezando con una piedra incluso más grande, para romper record y eso.

 

Minutos después, ya se ha terminado de cepillar y cambiado de ropa, en cambio Han sigue con el cepillo en la boca, ahora riendo con Jensen. Con un largo suspiro, Aritz camina hasta la habitación para tumbarse en esa cama individual que por alguna razón parece enorme. No quiere pensar en que es porque le hace falta compartirla con Han ¡No! Ha dormido sin él todo un año, y lo ha hecho de puta madre, así que la razón debe ser que la cama de verdad es más grande de lo que lo era el año pasado.

 

La habitación se va llenando poco a poco, Jensen y Jared ocupan la camas dobles que están al lado de la suya, hasta ahora son los dos que parecen más abiertos a convivir con los demás, al contrario de las chicas, que parecen ir muy a su bola. 

 

Está intentando dormir cuando la que parece más joven, Debby o algo así se llama, le comienza a preguntar cosas de la edición pasada. ¿Cuáles eran las normas? ¿Qué les salía mal? ¿Por qué expulsaban a la gente?...

 

Él no tiene muchas ganas de hablar al principio, pero de alguna manera termina contando hasta detalles que no le han preguntado, las peleas más comunes, las normas bajo las que la casa funcionaba mejor, lo difícil que era  hacer la compra, el problema con la cocina…

 

  * Han sabía cocinar muy bien, supongo que en este año habrá mejorado.



 

  * ¿Era él quien cocinaba el año pasado?



 

  * Sí, y yo a veces… solíamos discutir bastante por eso – se supone que el recuerdo no debería ser agradable, pero Jensen puede ver como Aritz sonríe ligeramente – Nos tirábamos de los pelos – continúa con cierta diversión. Es tan obvio el brillo en sus ojos que Jensen no puede evitar voltear para ver a Jared alzando una ceja. Es un “te lo dije” inmenso que al más alto no le hace ni puta gracia, más que nada porque odia darle la razón todo el tiempo.



 

Él necesitaría medio concurso para descubrir algo que Jensen ha captado a la primera. Qué asco.

 

  * ¿Crees que él podría ser el asesino? – pregunta Chace. Tiene una sólo cosa en la cabeza y no es precisamente la convivencia, sino llegar tan lejos como pueda en ese concurso, y para eso estaría bien atrapar al asesino.



 

  * ¿Hanito? No, que va. No es lo suficientemente discreto. Soportaría un par de días, pero al final se terminaría delatando y me imagino que el Super ha elegido de asesino a alguien con más capacidad de actuación ¿no? – todos asienten pensativos, haciendo sus análisis sobre quién puede ser el malo y quién no.  



 

Esa noche hasta el asesino debe tener muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse en matar, pero sin duda mañana comenzarán los juegos del hambre.  Es así como ha decidido llamarlo Jared.

 

Después de un rato más de palabras que vienen y van, deciden intentar dormir. No pasan más de diez minutos cuando el Super por fin apaga la luz de la habitación.

 

 

Las risas invaden la habitación de princesas.

 

Han está contando que aunque su grupo de kpop favorito no es Super Junior, los conoce a la perfección y le encantan varias de sus canciones.

 

  * Así que casi me muero tres veces cuando los vi llegar – dice exagerando los gestos con las manos. Kyuhyun aprovecha para confesarle que ellos estuvieron a punto de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo pensando que habían metido fans para intentar volverlos locos. - Yo puedo volverlos locos por otras cosas, eh – canturrea el chino. – Locura al estilo diva.



 

  * Que rico es ¿verdad? – sonríe Clara.



 

Su tiempo estaba totalmente ocupado con la promoción de Ocho apellidos Catalanes, pero siempre encontraba un espacio para ver algo de Gran Hermano 16. Su favorita era Marta, pero le confiesa a Han que llegó a reírse mucho con él, aunque no le gustaba la relación que tenía con Aritz.

 

  * ¿Qué relación? – Dulce Maria siempre ha sido un poco cotilla, nadie puede culparla por eso.



 

  * Eran pareja – responde Clara sin dudarlo.



 

  * Bueno, pareja… - le interrumpe Han – Éramos amigos.



 

  * Hombre, amigos… - suelta Clara, quién vio perfectamente cómo se comían la boca, y lo que no era la boca frente a las cámaras.



 

  * ¡¿QUE ME ESTAS CONTANDO?! – Dulce Maria se acomoda mejor en la cama para saber más de aquello. El resto hace lo mismo, unos más disimuladamente que otros. ¿Y quién es Han para negar un cotilleo cuando lo piden a gritos? él ciertamente no tiene capacidad para callarse casi nada, así que sin pensarlo mucho termina contando como una noche de jueves, un año atrás, se fijó en un vasco que tenía mucha más barba que ahora, y como tres meses después de compartir cama como amigos, terminaron siendo más que eso, pero en el medio del proceso, se hicieron demasiado daño como para seguir con la relación afuera.



 

  * ¿No querías? – Siwon no es muy curioso, al contrario, trata de ser discreto pero aquella situación es demasiado curiosa como para mantenerse al margen.



 

  * Yo sí, pero él se rayó mucho… ni siquiera quiso hablar conmigo, así que yo volví a Granada y hasta allí llegó todo.



 

El grupo se lamenta y continúa con las preguntas hasta que poco a poco van cayendo en sus respectivas camas,  vencidos por el sueño. Al final se quedan hablando solo Kyuhyun y él, sobre todo de las peleas y las cosas que llegaron a decirse el uno al otro.

 

  * ¿Enfermo? – pregunta con sorpresa. Llamar así a alguien le parece bastante delicado.



 

  * Y maltratador psicológico. Tuve que ir al psicólogo ¿sabes? Es decir, Aritz no es mal tío, en general es amigable y cálido pero hiere con las palabras, y… ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta de que sigo teniendo sentimientos hacia él, pero joder… cuando se molesta hace daño, y llegó un punto en el que terminé creyendo algunas cosas que decía.



 

  * Pero si te decía cosas tan malas ¿por qué seguías con él?



 

  * Tío, porque no todo era malo – se lamenta – Cuando se nos pasaba la rabia todo era genial, la pasábamos bien, nos queríamos muchísimo… no sé explicarlo ¿No te ha pasado? ¿Con Siwon por ejemplo?



 

  * ¿A mí? ¿Con Siwon? – pregunta parpadeando sorprendido – Siwon y yo somos como hermanos. – Han alza una ceja y deja salir un largo suspiro. Él ya se sabe el cuento ese de los hermanos, y no cuela. Lo que no entiende es por qué han metido a parejas con la misma negación en esa edición delux, algo traman seguro.  – Además, Siwon nunca intenta herir a la gente, al contrario, lo odia.  Tiene mucha paciencia, yo suelo perder los papeles más rápido que él.



 

  * ¿Y qué hace cuando se molesta?



 

  * Me ignora. Me ignora mucho, y puede llegar a soltar algún comentario hiriente pero nunca insultante, siempre alguna verdad que sabe que da donde duele. – se queda pensando en aquella pelea que tuvieron justo en Noche Vieja, cuando tuvieron que ir a cantar las campanadas a China. La pasó tan mal… - Odio que haga eso.



 

  * ¿Cuánto tienen juntos?



 

  * Seis meses – responde Kyuhyun con una sonrisa – Viviendo juntos, quiero decir. Su piso queda cerca de la SM y… es más fácil… le ayudo con los gastos… antes en las residencias compartía con los demás… y… pues eso –Kyuhyun decide que lo mejor es cerrar la boca, porque dando tantas explicaciones lo único que está haciendo es corroborar lo que claramente Han sospecha. Por suerte, el chico decide no hacer ningún otro comentario, cosa que Kyuhyun agradece enormemente.



 

Después de hablar alguna cosa más, deciden irse a dormir también, más que todo porque están seguros de que está a punto de amanecer y al día siguiente tendrán muchas cosas que hacer.

 

 

Siwon medio abre los ojos cuando Kyuhyun se acomoda a su lado. Por un segundo se mueve para hacer lo que ha hecho desde que viven juntos, abrazarse a él como si fuera su osito de peluche, pero entonces recuerda las cámaras y que se supone que allí deben comportarse simplemente como buenos amigos, así que gira al otro lado para evitar la tentación.

 

Lástima que su subconsciente sea un cabrón que cuando está profundamente dormido, le hace girarse para abrazarse a él, sonriendo en sueños por la comodidad y la seguridad que le transmite tenerlo tan cerca.

 

Desde la pantalla de un ordenador, Donghae y Eunhyuk pueden ver como sus mejores amigos no tardan en volverse un lío de piernas y brazos frente a miles de personas, y se preguntan cuánto tardaran las fans en comprobar que aquello de amistad tiene más bien poco.

 

  * Podría colar… es decir, siempre hemos hablando de la costumbre que tiene Siwon de abrazar a quién sea que duerma a su lado, así que igual no les extraña. – Donghae siempre intenta ser un poco positivo ante todo.



 

  * Vale, puede colar eso pero ¿y lo demás? Es que son  muy obvios, que yo no digo nada pero uf… - Eunhyuk apaga el directo y se dispone a arreglarse para la entrevista que tendrán esa noche por ser los defensores de Siwon y Kyuhyun allí en Corea.  Ya está comenzando a idear mil excusas en su cabeza porque está seguro de que no le darán tiempo ni de respirar entre pregunta y pregunta.



 

  * Solo espero que se comporten porque no sabría cómo defenderlos si salen del armario en pleno programa



 

  * ¿Pero qué dices? Que no, que no. Sabemos que son los suficientemente discretos como para no hacerlo. – O por lo menos eso quiere creer, porque están en juego muchas cosas. Ellos mismos quisieran cogerse de la mano y gritarle al mundo que tienen una relación de pareja, pero saben muy bien cómo eso afectaría sus vidas y sus carreras, no es justo poner al grupo en ese compromiso.  De verdad esperan que Siwon y Kyuhyun tengan eso en mente durante su estadía en Guadalix.



 

 

BitchI’m Madonna comienza a sonar a todo volumen.

 

Hay un montón de caras desconcertadas, otros fruncen el ceño y se esconden debajo de la almohada. Kyuhyun prácticamente esconde la cara contra la espalda de Siwon, mientras que Shay se hace una bolita debajo del edredón.  Jensen murmura una maldición y Jared se levanta casi de inmediato, diciendo que le parece genial despertar con música.

 

Todos en la habitación piensan que hay demasiada energía contenida en ese cuerpo.

 

Decepcionado por la inactividad del lugar, Jared sale al pasillo donde tropieza con unos cuantos zombis que arrastran los pies como si pesaran demasiado, son bastante graciosos, él no ha despertado así ni en sus peores momentos… bueno, igual aquel día que pasó la noche con fiebre, o cuando Thomas nació… esos días fueron duros, pero ¿por una fiesta?  Aquello les debería dar vergüenza.

 

Mientras va perdido en sus propios pensamientos, juzgando la inactividad de sus compañeros, escucha la voz del Super informando que sólo hay una hora de agua caliente, por lo que les recomienda ducharse en parejas.

 

  * Jo… - Jared regresa por donde vino para tratar de convencer a Jensen de que se meta al baño con él.



 

  * ¿Yo? ¿Ahora? – gruñe negándose a abrir los ojos – No quiero, déjame dormir - hace una mezcla de puchero y ceño fruncido que Jared ha visto muchas veces, pero ahora le parece especialmente adorable, puede que sea porque ha dormido poco.



 

  * ¡Jen! – Jensen protesta y patalea pero de todas formas se levanta para ir a ducharse con su mejor amigo, después de todo, él tampoco quiere que le quiten el agua caliente.



 

El baño está lleno de gente haciendo cola para entrar a la ducha, y eso que saben que unos cuantos aún están la cama porque desde allí se puede escuchar la música de las habitaciones.  Se preguntan cuánto tiempo tiene que pasar para que el Super se rinda, o si la música sigue hasta que está todo el mundo de pie. Suponen que tienen varios días por delante para descubrirlo.

 

Están a punto de entrar cuando Clara y Dulce María se cuelan de manera descarada, riendo por la travesura.

 

  * Hoy mato – se queja Jensen. Todo el mundo en casa debería comenzar a aprender que por las mañanas él no es persona. No ayuda en nada que Jared se ría de esa forma tan desenfadada y le pase el brazo por el cuello para darle un beso en el cabello.



 

Es algo normal, es lo que hacen siempre, pero esa casa debe tener algo raro porque desde que están allí, los contactos normales son más difíciles de sobrellevar.

 

Decide cepillarse y ponerse el café mientras las chicas salen del baño, pero con eso solo consigue que se le cuelen otros dos.

 

  * ¿Otra vez? – se queja mirando a Jared. Se supone que él debía estar cuidando el puesto.



 

  * Me distraje – como no, hablando con Han sobre las fiestas y cada una de las actividades dentro de la casa. - ¿Sabías que hay programa en vivo tres veces por semana? ¿Y sabías que si no pasamos las pruebas semanales igual no podremos comer?



 

  * Me quiero duchar, Jared. – de lo de comer ya se ocupará más tarde, ahora mismo su cabeza necesita aclararse.



 

  * Entró Hannibal con el rey Arturo, me dio cosa decirles que no. Es decir, Arturo y Hannibal… que hagan lo que quieran – dice alzando las manos. La verdad es que le da igual ducharse ahora o luego – Por cierto, estoy pensando que tal vez no trajimos ropa suficiente, y que si no como me da mucha hambre, y cuando tengo hambre me pongo muy pesado. ¿Y si encima me comienza a quedar grande la poca ropa que tengo?  – Jensen deja salir un largo suspiro pensando que es demasiado temprano como para estar lidiando con tanta gente y un niño de cinco años.



 

Logran entrar al baño cuando llegan los cantantes coreanos, se duchan tan rápido como pueden porque están seguros de que el tiempo del agua está a punto de terminar.   Al final de la jornada solo queda Han en el baño, así que entra para aprovechar los que deben ser los últimos minutos, no lleva demasiado tiempo dentro cuando escucha una voz demasiado familiar preguntando quién está dentro y si se puede unir antes de que el agua se termine.

 

  * Poder claro que puedes – suelta el chino con malicia. No lo hace porque quiera saltarle encima ni nada, lo hace simplemente porque cree que  Aritz no tendrá huevos. Es su forma de retarlo.



 

Efectivamente, el vasco  abre y cierra la boca antes de dar media vuelta y esperar recostado de la encimera del baño, y se hubiese quedado allí hasta verlo salir de no ser por el comentario de Bradley sobre lo desagradable que es el agua fría, y lo curioso que era su pudor.

 

  * ¿Pudor de qué? – pregunta casi ofendido.



 

  * Nada… No sabía que en España eran tan así.



 

  * ¿Así cómo?



 

  * Pues así.



 

  * No soy así – protesta quitándose la bata para entrar a la ducha en compañía del que una vez fue su amante o bueno, medio amante.



 

Está claro que Han tampoco esperaba verlo porque en lo que lo oye, amplía los ojos y se da la vuelta espantado, como si Aritz no lo hubiese visto desnudo un montón de veces.  Son cosas como esas las que al vasco le parecen una monería, pero no se permite pensar demasiado en eso.

 

  * Me cansé de esperar – se justifica sin dejar de fruncir el ceño. – Y como tardas tanto…



 

  * Vale – es la única respuesta que obtiene de Han.



 

  * Es que deberías tomar en cuenta que hay más gente esperando. – insiste. Porque sí, porque odia que no le responda como debe ser, pero el chino parece que se divierte más tarareando que hablando con él.



 

Que paciencia.

 

Han se concentra en tararear Goodbye Baby  simplemente para no pensar en que está con Aritz en el baño, desnudos. Y en ese nudo en el estómago tan incómodo que tiene ahora mismo.

 

 Dios, hace un año que no  lo veía, hace meses que comenzó una relación con otro chico  ¿Qué hace allí en el baño con él?

 

Se evitan la mirada constantemente, cada uno se concentra en ducharse y nada más, pero el espacio no es muy grande y es imposible no tropezar de vez en cuando, o no coincidir para coger el gel, y aquello está siendo lo más parecido a una tortura.

 

  * Lo siento – dice Han cuando coge el gel antes que su acompañante.



 

  * ¿Por qué de todo lo que has hecho? – suelta el vasco, haciendo que a Han se le detenga el corazón por unos segundos.



 

  * ¿Perdona?



 

  * Da igual.



 

  * ¿Da igual? ¿Acaso te tengo que pedir perdón yo? ¿soy yo quien pasó de ti al salir de la casa?



 

  * No voy a discutir esto contigo aquí… así… - dice, recalcando la falta de ropa.



 

  * No, si yo tampoco quiero discutir, solo que flipo.



 

  * ¿Tú flipas? ¿Quién es el que ha estado haciendo el vacío a quién toda la noche?



 

  * ¿Querías que te tratará como si nada?



 

  * Como personas civilizadas, por lo menos – poco a poco, los dos del baño van alzando la voz, haciendo que las personas de afuera tengan curiosidad por la conversación, que va desde “ _me costó reponerme de todo el daño que me hiciste”_ hasta “ _mira que bien, otra vez vuelves a las andadas_ ” y “ _el que debería estar dolido soy yo_ ”. En medio de cada una de esas frases hay otras tantas críticas sin sentido para los que están afuera. Tal vez sea por la diferencia de idioma, por el agua que corre o por la forma en la que gritan, pero no es sencillo quedarse con todo.



 

La pelea sigue por un rato más, hasta que se escuchan dos gritos acompasados… un poco distintos, como si fueran de protesta.

 

  * ¡Cabrones! – Ya saben distinguir la voz de Aritz.



 

  * ¡Es agua fría, Super! ¡Joer! – ese es Han.



 

El grupo de afuera no puede hacer otra cosa más que reírse. Lo hacen bajito para que no les escuchen, y giran rápidamente tratando de disimular cuando la puerta de la ducha se abre para dejar salir a un muy cabreado Aritz, y un Han haciendo un drama por culpa del frío.  El primero les mira alzando una ceja, como si no pudiera creer que estén todos allí prestando atención a algo que no les incumbe, preguntándose si es el único cuerdo de esa casa.  El segundo abre y cierra la boca para después apartarse el flequillo de la cara y caminar indignado al vestidor.

 

  * ¿Entonces quién terminó con quién? – pregunta Jared, entusiasmado por la dinámica de todo. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la casa le preocupaba aburrirse, pero si todos los días son como esa mañana, tendrá entretenimiento para rato. Le gusta.



 

  * Aritz con Han, me lo contó anoche – la respuesta viene de Kyuhyun.



 

  * ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntame!



 

Siwon rueda los ojos preguntándose si es bueno que Kyuhyun haga migas con Jared, sobre todo para cosas como los cotilleos. No entiende desde cuando a su novio le interesa tanto la vida de otras personas, si ni siquiera se ha preocupado por aprender los nombres de sus vecinos, ¿ahora resulta que quiere saber de la vida de todos allí? No lo entiende.

 

Todos están tan metidos en la primera pelea de los ex concursantes de la edición pasada, que no se dan cuenta de que Clara no está con ellos hasta mucho tiempo después.

 

  * ¡Qué te pasó! – Espantada podría ser la palabra correcta para definir la cara de Debby. El grupo que está en el baño sale corriendo a la cocina, donde se encuentran a Clara con un cuchillo de cartón guindado al cuello, enfurruñada por haber perdido sus privilegios.



 

  * ¿Tú qué crees? – gruñe la actriz apretando los puños.



 

  * ¿Pero quién te ha matado? – pregunta Han.



 

  * ¡Sabes que no se puede preguntar! – le riñe Shay dándole un golpe en el hombro.



 

  * Jo, pero que diga algo, una seña, lo que sea. – está seguro de que si Clara fuera un poco lista podría darles a entender un nombre, una inicial... joder, ¿es hombre o mujer? ¡Quiere saber!



 

  * Dice el Super que si digo algo quedo automáticamente nominada. Una mierda todo – la actriz bufa, coge una manta y sale para fumar y así quitarse la frustración de no poder disfrutar del spa hasta que termine el juego. Tampoco podrá nominar como los demás, ya que solo tiene un punto para dar, y sólo podrá ir al centro a fumar cinco veces al día. Eso para una fumadora como ella es una verdadera tortura.



 

¡Hijos de puta!

 

Cuando Clara regresa del centro, ya todos están en la mesa del comedor para repartir las tareas de la semana.  Debería ser sencillo mantener en orden una casa con tanta gente, todos son adulto, todos saben lo que deben y no deben hacer ¿no?

 

Pues no, porque llegaron ayer, y hoy ya está todo convertido en un vertedero.

 

Como era de esperar tomando en cuenta lo poco que saben, Han se ha pedido la cocina, Siwon se ofrece a ayudarle. Shay y Jared se quedan lo de fregar y secar los platos. Del baño se ocuparán Aritz y Clara, Jensen y Kyuhyun harán lavadoras y el resto de las labores se reparten entre los sobrantes.

 

Siwon está bastante preocupado por el orden y por darle una buena impresión a los fans, así que los convence a todos para hacerse sus camas todos los días y no dejar cosas tiradas.  Lo último que necesita es regresar a Corea y ser acusado de no saber cómo mantener una casa decentemente.

 

Como si ya el día no estuviera teniendo suficiente movimiento, el Super los reúne en el salón para hablarles de la prueba semanal, la cual consiste en pasar una gincana de obstáculos en tiempo límite.  Tienen dos días para prepararla, dos para practicar y luego presentar el juego oficial el martes por la tarde.

 

Lo sorprendente es que mientras escuchaban las explicaciones del Super, el asesino tuvo tiempo de cargarse a otro y nadie se dio cuenta.

 

  * La madre que… puf… - Chace se acomoda el cuchillo en el cuello y no deja de fruncir el ceño en lo que queda de tarde. No se explica cómo pudo ser tan idiota como para dejarse atrapar estando todos allí en la sala. Es que es de locos.



 

  * El asesino es profesional – dice Han.



 

  * Lo que no puede ser es que nos matemos en medio de una explicación de una prueba, hombre, es que no hay respeto. – se queja Aritz. Hasta los asesinatos deberían tener cierto orden, matar cuando está hablando el Super es como hacerlo en la vida real cuando está la policía dando una charla.



 

  * ¡Seguro que ahora el asesino no tiene ni puta idea de lo que debe hacer!



 

  * Mira el lado positivo, si alguien se pierde o pregunta datos que se han dicho aquí, puede ser el primer sospechoso – dice Bradley encogiéndose de hombros. Todos creen que ese es un buen punto, pero de todas formas no es nada tranquilizador que estén cayendo como moscas el primer día.



 

Están comenzando a ponerse nerviosos de verdad, y si las cosas siguen con la velocidad con la que van, este Gran Hermano será agotador.

 

 


	4. Rencores pasados.

 

Cualquiera diría que por haber crecido en Texas, Jared es una persona bastante cerrada y tradicional, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.  Cree en la libertad de decisión, en pensamientos diferentes,  en las amistades sanas aunque sean entre hombre y mujer, es una persona confiada que pocas veces ve malicia en los demás, el  problema es que cuando se trata de Clara, le cuesta aplicar todo eso.

 

A ver…  No es que le tenga manía ni nada por el estilo, no puede odiar a alguien a quien acaba de conocer, pero ya llevan tres días en casa y en ningún momento la chica le ha quitado los ojos a Jensen de encima. 

 

Si fuera sólo eso, él podría pensar que sigue impresionada por la guapura del hombre, porque vamos a ver, Jensen es guapo con unos ojos verdes bastante impresionantes, esas pecas que resaltan a kilómetros y sus largas pestañas… no lo dice Jared, o sea, lo dice todo el mundo… es decir, no es que Jared alguna vez se haya fijado en esos detalles, pero tiene ojos y buen gusto y… el punto es, que no se limita a mirarlo, sino que siempre que puede les interrumpe para llevarlo a su terreno en una conversación que deja a Jared totalmente aislado, o lo llama para que la auxilie con tonterías como “ _es que no llego a la taza,  está muy alta  ¿me ayudas?_ ” como si no hubiesen hombres altos allí dentro.

 

  * ¿Y desde cuando dices que lo conoces? – Jared se aburría tanto que decidió limpiar los cristales, aunque no es su tarea, pero es que estar encerrado en aquellas cuatro paredes está comenzando a pasarle factura. Sí, ya.



 

Con los asesinatos y lo extraña de la relación entre Han y Aritz, tuvo bastante en que ocupar su mente los primeros dos días pero hoy… hoy está a punto de tirarse por la ventana por culpa del aburrimiento, es una suerte que no tengan.

 

No se quiere imaginar cómo estará dentro de tres meses. Si es que llega.

 

De psicólogos, seguro.

 

  * Desde hace diez años – responde con toda esa educación que su madre le dio, pero la verdad es que se siente como Sam cuando alguna chica comienza a agobiarlo con preguntas sobre Dean. ¿No hay otro tema?



 

  * Eso es mucho tiempo – murmura la chica sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jensen, que está en la cocina ayudando a Han a cortar el pollo. Jared piensa que por lo menos debería disimular un poco.



 

  * Mucho… somos como hermanos, bueno, de hecho su hija y mis hijos se llevan de maravilla. – está seguro de que el anillo que lleva Jensen en el dedo resalta bastante, y que han hablado de sus vidas fuera de casa con casi todos, pero sospecha que hay parte de la información que no ha llegado al cerebro de la chica.



 

  * ¿Hijos? – efectivamente. Esa era la información que le faltaba.



 

  * Sí, tiene una niña, yo dos niños – sonríe, pensando que eso será suficiente para detener su interés, pero la mujer queda paralizada solo unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros como si nada hubiese pasado. Es más, ahora hay un brillo en sus ojos bastante llamativo.



 

  * ¿Shay, me ayudas? – pregunta cuando ve pasar a la morena. – Es que me duele la mano.  – se justifica. Shay debe estar muy aburrida porque acepta sin protestar, o tal vez sea porque con tan poco tiempo en la casa, es más sencillo ser amable y aceptar lo que diga cualquiera, a ver si todos van a ser tan amigables dentro de un mes.



 

 

Jared observa con espanto, como en lugar de descansar,  Clara va directo a la cocina para sentarse en la encimera y ver a Jensen con más detenimiento, sacando algún tema de conversación en el que el actor participa alegremente.  Moviendo el cabello de un lado a otro, y sacando pecho… todo muy de película adolescente, vamos.

 

Está resultando tan molesto…

 

  * Menuda zorra – Si no fuera porque está seguro de que él no tiene voz de mujer, juraría que son sus pensamientos los que han cobrado vida para darle apoyo ante esta situación.  Por suerte, el comentario ha venido de Shay, no de él.



 

  * ¡A que sí! – no puede, ni quiere ocultar la emoción. La chica alza una ceja y se encoge de hombros antes de señalar lo obvio que es todo.



 

  * Le falta abrirse de piernas, hombre –Jared es una persona de contacto, siempre lo ha sido, y sabe que a no todo el mundo le va el rollo, pero no le importa mucho la verdad. Así que con efusividad suelta el papel con el que estaba limpiando los cristales y abraza a la morena pensando que esa puede llegar a ser su nueva mejor amiga.



 

  * Creí que me estaba volviendo loco o paranoico, o algo – dice aliviado cuando por fin la suelta. Ella se ríe negando con la cabeza.



 

  * Mírala, es obvio que quiere tema, pero joder, un poco de discreción o por lo menos respeto, que estás tú aquí.



 

  * ¿Yo? – su sonrisa se tambalea un poco.



 

  * Hombre, si yo veo que alguien entra con una pareja ¿le voy a saltar encima? Es como si quisiera liarme con Aritz ahora que todos sabemos lo que tiene con Han. ¿No?



 

  * No, no, no, Jensen y yo somos como hermanos. – Shay lo mira un poco confundida. Abre la boca como si fuera a decir algo pero al final decide cerrarla. - ¡Te lo juro! Es decir, yo tengo mi mujer, y él tiene la suya. – Shay asiente de nuevo, pero cada vez menos convencida.



 

Supernatural no es una serie que mueva millones, pero los fans que tiene son los más fieles y por eso llama tanto la atención en el mundillo, así que sí, Shay los conoce, y tiene que admitir que adora ciertos capítulos. También sabe algo de la dinámica que hay entre los dos chicos y que están casados, incluso tienen hijos pero el tipo de relación que tienen, siempre pensó que allí había algo más.   Después de todo, es bien sabido que Danneel es más de tías que de tíos.

 

Por alguna extraña razón, pensó que eran una de estas familias súper modernas que llegaban a acuerdo poco convencionales. Es decir, los dos trabajan juntos, se van de vacaciones juntos, compraron casas contiguas, sus mujeres están juntas también… y sí, eso en una relación de amigos sería algo normal (quizás), pero es que, los amigos no se miran así, ni se hablan de la forma en la que hacen y…  ¿se está volviendo loca? Igual es que se ha dejado influenciar por esos pocos fics que se atrevió a leer alguna vez.

 

Sí, lo admite, tiene alma de fan ¿Qué pasa? Si no estuviera metida en el mismo mundo que ellos, seguro que sería fiel seguidora de la serie.

 

  * ¿Shay?



 

  * Es que yo pensé…. Vale, vale, es que no conozco demasiado la serie, ni a ustedes –se ríe y sigue limpiando los cristales con empeño, recordando que están en una casa llena de cámaras donde se graba todo y posiblemente ninguno de ellos quiere que ese tipo de información se filtre. ¿No? Por algo no lo han hecho público antes.



 

“ _Puede que estuvieras a punto de meter la pata_ , _Shay_ ” se riñe mentalmente.

 

Pero de verdad no cree que esté equivocada, tiene muy buen ojo para definir relaciones y parejas, está segura de que ahora no se está equivocando ¿o sí? Dios, ahora no puede quitarse eso de la cabeza por más que lo intenta ¡Maldición!

 

Después de varios minutos de intentos de conversación que no la ayudan a quitarse el tema principal de la cabeza, se disculpa para ir corriendo detrás de Jensen, aprovechando que acaba de ir al vestidor.   No piensa ser indiscreta, solo necesita comprobar que no está mal de la cabeza, así que suavemente, carraspea llamando la atención del hombre y sonríe.

 

  * Jared se aburre



 

  * Jared siempre se aburre, dentro de nada la comenzará a liar. Tú espera. – le sugiere con una sonrisa. Y Shay quisiera hablar con alguien que le diga que esa sonrisa es normal… también quisiera hablar con alguien que le diga por qué de pronto todo eso le importa tanto.



 

Maldita casa.

 

La morena mira a todas partes estrujando su mente para continuar con la conversación, cuando por fin ve pasar a Siwon del vestidor a la sala, con una sudadera que está casi segura es de Kyuhyun.

 

  * Qué monos son – dice ella como quién no quiere la cosa.



 

  * ¿Quiénes?



 

  * Siwon y Kyuhyun – le aclara ella – son muy monos. – Jensen asiente despacio, como si no supiera que decir.



 

  * ¿Monos de “monos”? O sea, ¿monos juntos?



 

  * Aha – puede ver como Jensen ladea la cabeza y se asoma a la sala para ver cómo Siwon se inclina en el sofá para darle un beso en el cabello al que se supone es su compañero. El otro sonríe y eso estaría bien de no ser porque Kyu se ha sonrojado. 



 

Vaya… estaba tan concentrado con Han y Aritz que no se dio cuenta de que esos dos eran pareja también.

 

Raro.

 

  * ¿Crees que han metido parejas aposta?



 

  * ¿Por qué lo dices?



 

  * Aritz y Han… y ahora me dices que estos dos… no sé, parece premeditado.



 

  * ¿Lo de meter tres parejas?



 

  * Si… ¡No! o sea ellos dos. Jared y yo no somos pareja, somos compañeros y amigos, nada más – Shay sonríe. No es una afirmación, por supuesto, pero ella sabe muy bien cómo seguir sus instintos. Está metida en una casa de parejitas gays, ¡y le encanta! No puede esperar a ver cómo el programa piensa sacar jugo a todo eso, porque lo han hecho con un punto, está más que segura.



 

Así que desde esa tarde no tiene otra misión en la mente más que comprobar que sus sospechas son ciertas. Todas.

 

Que le den por culo al asesino, a los privilegios y todo eso, ella ahora tiene algo mejor que hacer.

 

 

Es sábado por la tarde y Siwon puede decir con firmeza que estar allí no es tan malo como se lo imaginó en un principio.

 

Sí, hay gente que está muy mal de lo suyo, hay otros un poco atorrantes y están esos dos que se pelean como el perro y el gato, pero luego no pueden dejar de hablar el uno del otro y es cuando él comienza a agobiarse un poco, pero entonces tiene imágenes como la de ese instante, y todo mágicamente mejora.

 

Siwon se cruza de brazos con una dulce sonrisa y observa como al final del pabellón su novio frunce el ceño concentrado en la prueba semanal.  Alza la mirada cuando siente un movimiento del lado derecho y cambia la expresión al recordar las cámaras, pensando en lo que pasará por las cabezas de la gente que esté viendo el 24 horas y hayan logrado captar detalles como ese.

 

Su padre lo mataría.

 

Deja salir un largo suspiro y camina con calma hasta ponerse detrás de él y rodearlo con un abrazo. Puede sentir el minuto exacto en el que Kyuhyun se relaja por el contacto, pero dura demasiado poco, de inmediato se sacude y le dice que no sea pesado, que ahora no están en un escenario así que toques los justos.  Está sonriendo de medio lado, dejándole ver que solo está tomando las precauciones necesarias para seguir teniendo carrera para cuando salgan de allí.

 

  * ¿Cómo va eso?



 

  * Mads se ha inventado unas cosas bastante difíciles, he quitado un par pero me da a mí que no me va a dejar suavizarlo demasiado.



 

  * El Super dijo que el nivel de dificultad contaría – lo justifica. No quiere comenzar aquello perdiendo una prueba y teniendo que restringir las comidas, no lo soportaría.



 

  * Pero no dijo que nos teníamos que medio matar para hacerlo – responde Kyuhyun rodando los ojos. Sabía que era mala idea dejar que Mads y Clara hicieran los primeros juegos, él es un tío que claramente disfruta con cosas extremas y ella… ella es un poco flipada, la verdad.



 

  * Vale, hablaré con Aritz para ver cómo podemos aligerarlo – Kyu le sonríe satisfecho y se acerca para darle un beso, supuestamente como premio por intentar hacer su vida más fácil



 

  * Eres un buen hermano – Siwon achica los ojos y respira profundo antes de darle un vistazo a la hoja de actividades para comprobar que efectivamente, han metido más de lo que deberían.



 

El lunes por la mañana  ya hay tres muertos en casa, Chace, Clara y el propio Mads, lo que deja a todos bastante descolocados porque la mitad hubiese jurado que él era el asesino, por eso de hacer alusión a su serie.

 

Sería algo llamativo ¿no? Hannibal siendo el culpable de las extrañas muertes en la casa de GH, pero no, el trabajo se lo han dado a otro, alguien que es lo bastante listo como para no llegar a parecer sospechoso.

 

Aritz y Siwon trataron de convencer al grupo para hacer la prueba un poco más ligera pero no lograron quitar más que un par de obstáculos y eso porque eran una garantía segura de que alguien se rompería por lo menos un pie.

 

Están divididos según los grupos de las habitaciones, el equipo que consiga más puntos gana un privilegio extra, aún no saben cuál será, y tienen que llegar a cierta cantidad de puntos en conjunto para poder pasar la prueba.

 

Aquel es un ensayo, porque además hay límite de tiempo.

 

El primero en hacer el recorrido es Jensen, y lo hace tan bien que es francamente humillante para muchos de sus compañeros. Mads es el segundo y también cumple con las expectativas, así que todos se comienzan a relajar pensando que no es tan malo como parece, eso hasta que es el punto de Dulce Maria, quien tropieza un par de veces y se rompe una de las uñas, pero la peor de todas es Debby, quien a mitad de carrera se deja caer al suelo haciendo una pataleta y quejándose de que no es justo.

 

  * Tía, yo de allí no salgo entero – murmura Han mordiéndose las uñas. Shay le da la razón bastante preocupada.



 

  * Han, vamos - dice Chace. – y debería ser su turno, pero parece que se le da mejor lo de mandar.



 

  * Yo luego. – el chino granadino retrocede un par de pasos, casi escondiéndose detrás de su nueva amiga.



 

  * Te toca a ti – insiste.



 

  * Hombre, tocar, lo que se dice tocar… además… Kyu no lo ha hecho – protesta después de mirar a todos lados buscando un reemplazo mejor. No le pasa desapercibida la mirada asesina que le dedica el coreano. Sospecha que por una razón u otra, no saldrá con vida de la sala de pruebas.



 

 

  * Bueno, chico, si te toca te toca coño. Siempre igual – y como no, él que tenía que protestar era Aritz.



 

  * ¿Pero donde dice que tengo que ir yo?



 

  * Lo tenemos que hacer todos, y punto. Me cago en… primero la niña esta con el berrinche ahora el niño con el “primero que lo haga otro”, está prueba no la pasamos ni pa’ atrás, pero luego todos van a querer comer, claro.



 

 

  * ¡Es que no entiendo por qué tengo que ir yo ahora cuando aún falta tanta gente!



 

  * ¿Han, y por qué no puedes? ¿Cuál es el problema?



 

  * ¡Que es difícil!



 

  * ¡Es difícil para todos!



 

  * Ya, pero quiero ver a alguien más haciéndolo, ¡Tu, por ejemplo!



 

  * O sea, qué por eso lo hace ¿No? ¡Quieres que vaya yo primero!



 

  * ¡No he dicho eso! Joer, tío, ni siquiera te había nombrado a ti. – después de tantos días conviviendo, todos saben que aquello no terminará pronto, así que se sientan a perderse en sus propios mundos mientras la pareja continúa acusándose de todo.



 

 

Una persona deja salir un largo suspiro mientras ve la eterna discusión. Se estira desde su lugar observando a todos con detenimiento, sonriendo con satisfacción al comprobar, que como siempre, esos dos le están dando el pie perfecto para cumplir con su misión.

 

Con calma, se levanta para caminar entre sus compañeros sin llamar la atención, preguntándose cómo estarán enfocando todo desde afuera ¿estarán dejando ver a los espectadores quién hace todo aquello o estarán guardándolo para cuando le descubran dentro? No pensó que entraría allí con una misión tan divertida, pero mucho menos pensó que esos pobres se dejarían matar tan fácilmente.

 

Igual es porque la misión les ha pillado muy novatos, desubicados aún por la casa, pero no tiene ninguna pena, algunos ganan, otros pierden… los privilegios son algo que no se pueden desaprovechar estando en una situación como esa. Sabe que con ellos será un poco más sencillo llegar a la final, y con suerte, puede que hasta ganar.

 

Ya tiene un objetivo, ahora sólo debe encontrar el momento adecuado para ponerle el cuchillo sin que nadie se dé cuenta.  Y sucede justo cuando Aritz acusa a Han de no haberlo pensado dos veces antes de meterse en la cama de otro.

 

  * ¿Tan necesitado estabas? – nadie entiende cómo la conversación ha llegado hasta allí, pero ha pasado.



 

  * Uy, qué bien me conoces… soy una maricona mala y encima una puta – canturrea el otro.



 

  * Hombre…



 

  * Ya, es que me fijé en ti porque no encontré a nadie más en casa, pero joder, tres meses me costó. A ver si esta vez tengo mejor suerte con los nuevos… ¡Con Bradley, por ejemplo! – Suelta después de dar una rápida repasada a los concursantes. Bradley alza una ceja y las dos manos diciendo que por favor a él no lo metan.



 

  * Se nota lo mucho que estás pensando en tu novio – Han abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, porque es verdad, no estaba pensando él, estaba totalmente concentrado en Aritz y joder ¡Eso no puede ser!



 

  * Con él no necesito explicarme ni nada, me conoce, y sabe cómo soy.



 

  * ¿En el sentido bueno o en el malo?



 

  * ¡Cállate ya, tío!



 

El tono de sus voces va en aumento, por imposible que parezca, y aquello está comenzando a ser tan ridículo como incómodo, es una suerte que la pelea se ve interrumpida por un grito femenino. Una pena que sea Evangeline alzando la mano sosteniendo un cuchillo de cartón.

 

  * ¡Joder! – lloriquea la mujer.



 

Hay miradas acusadoras, todos están comenzando a sospechar de todos pero no pueden acusar a nadie porque no hay pruebas. Si siguen así, el juego va a terminar bastante rápido.

 

Al final terminan haciendo la gincana completa… tres veces. La mayoría está de mal humor y unos cuantos con golpes, pero han logrado hacer un tiempo bastante decente, esperan que les valga para la prueba del siguiente día.

 

Es más o menos media noche cuando el Super les llama para informarles sobre la fiesta. Están tan adoloridos que no tienen ganas pero es obligatoria, así que no les queda más remedio que cambiarse de ropa, además, el alcohol siempre ayuda a que todo sea más llevadero.

 

Solo esperan que la noche pase con mayor tranquilidad que el día.

 

 


	5. Fiesta, queremos fiesta

 

El vestidor está lleno, cada uno buscando algo que ponerse para la “Fiesta de la Isla” en honor a Evangeline. Como ya hay unas cuantas victimas del asesino, han decidido dividirla entre el jardín y la piscina techada.

 

Todas las bebidas tienen la marca de Dharma, también hay un ordenador en el que tienen que presionar un código cada 60 minutos para no perder alimentos del almacén.

 

  * Incluso en medio de una fiesta intentan jodernos – se queja Bradley. Por lo general no protesta por las labores del día, ni por la convivencia, es un chico tranquilo que disfruta de lo que tiene y punto, pero llega un momento en el que hasta el más santo perdería la paciencia bajo ese tipo de situaciones.



 

  * Si nos organizamos lo podemos hacer bien, si supieras las pruebas que nos pusieron el año pasado te mueres – Han se pone la pegatina en los ojos mientras habla con su compañero, quién ha olvidado por completo el tema al ver lo que estaba haciendo.



 

  * ¿Te los estás abriendo?



 

  * Sip, queda muy guay ¿a que sí? – Bradley parpadea un par de veces antes de reírse.



 

  * ¡A ver! – comienza a jugar con los parpados del chino, poniéndolos más grandes y más pequeños, luego se ofrece a ponerle la otra pegatina. – Sí que queda guay, porque no se abre como los míos sino un poco distinto, aunque a mí me gustas más chino. Que no quiere decir que me gustes – se apresura a aclarar, recordando la pelea de la tarde.



 

  * Ya lo sé – responde el otro con paciencia. – Solo lo dije por molestar a Aritz.



 

  * Cosa que podrías dejar de hacer, por cierto – la sugerencia no es por gusto. Los dos le caen bien, pero va a terminar ahorcando a algunos como no dejen de discutir de esa manera, porque es todo el tiempo.



Discuten por la ducha, por la cocina, por la comida, por las tareas, por la prueba, y no llevan mucho tiempo allí… es que además, las peleas siempre derivan en intentar saber quién le hizo más daño a quién, y ha llegado un punto en el que ha salido a la luz información que ninguno de ellos necesitaba saber.

 

  * ¿Cómo cuál?



 

  * Como la historia de la mamada…. Es decir, igual para algunos era interesante, pero para mí fue demasiada información.



 

  * Lo vio todo el mundo… esto se ve las 24 horas, es más, creo que salió en algún programa.



 

  * Ya, vale, pero ¿de verdad era necesario decir lo de la boca? – Han lo piensa un segundo, y no, puede que no fuera del todo necesario, pero le da igual, ya lo dijo, ya no hay nada que hacer.



 

  * Vale, lo pillo ¿Como quién te vas a vestir?



 

  * Como los de Dharma, tenían estilo – sonríe dando la vuelta para coger uno de los trajes.



 

En la otra parte del vestidor, Siwon y Kyu tienen algo más importante en la cabeza, más que la ropa que se van a poner o no esa noche, y es,  tratar de descubrir quién demonios es el asesino.

 

  * Alguien que no se deja envolver por las peleas de Han y Aritz, los asesinatos suceden en esos momentos



 

  * No siempre.



 

  * Pasó con todos, menos con Clara.



 

  * Pues eso me deja a mí por fuera, yo no puedo hacer otra cosa más que prestarles atención ¿Hasta dónde crees que pueden llegar?



 

  * Mejor no te respondo



 

  * ¿Por qué? – Siwon alza una ceja y se le queda mirando, intentando transmitirle con la mente lo que no puede decir con palabras. - ¿Qué?



 

  * ¿De verdad no sabes cómo puede terminar una pelea de esas?



 

  * Hombre, no. Yo no entiendo co… oh



 

  * Oh – responde Siwon. Sonríe y lucha con todas sus fuerzas para no darle un beso al ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.



 

  * ¿De verdad tenías que recordarme eso?



 

  * ¿Qué?



 

  * Idiota – siente que se muere un poquito ahora mismo. Joder, una cosa es tener la resistencia suficiente para no tocar a su novio en una convivencia normal, y otra es tener que contenerse mientras recuerda uno de los momentos más calientes que han tenido.



 

Sus peleas también solían ser bastante absurdas.  Comenzaban con _“tráeme un vaso con agua_ ” y terminaban en “ _parece que sólo estás bien si me amargas la vida_ ”.   A veces era por celos, otras por inseguridad, otras por miedo… les costó bastante tiempo entender qué era lo que les pesaba, y cuando lo hicieron las cosas cambiaron considerablemente.  Para bien, por supuesto.

 

Nunca se imaginaron que aceptar esos sentimientos que luchaban por esconder les daría tanta tranquilidad en tantos aspectos.  Seis meses y aún no se arrepienten ni un solo minuto del paso que han dado.

 

Regresan al punto inicial de la conversación, que es tratar de descubrir el asesino, cuando Han los interrumpe para llevarlos a la piscina y que escuchen “Mr Simple”.

 

  * ¡El Super la puso porque se la pedí! – dice tan emocionado como cualquier fan.



 

Han vive la canción como el que más, y ellos se sienten un poco orgullosos por eso. Luego suena música que no han escuchado en sus vidas pero bailan porque sí, porque es una fiesta y quieren pasarla bien, aunque sea difícil pillarle el punto.

 

 

Aritz se ubica detrás de la barra para decidir  cual será la mejor opción para pasar la noche, gana la ginebra.

 

Desde allí puede ver perfectamente cómo Han le está bailando a Bradley, lo hace para tocarle los huevos, eso está claro, y no lo entiende.

 

A ver, él quiso hablar con Han mil veces, fue el chico quien se negó. Bueno, vale, mil veces no, una sola, y se negó por ciertas razones… pero el punto es que no tiene derecho a comportarse así ahora. ¿De verdad intenta darle celos?  Que no flipe… porque flipa mucho.

 

Ambos se ríen mientras juegan, se tocan y cuchichean y a él el rubio ese está comenzando a caerle como el culo. ¿En qué serie dice que sale? Porque no piensa verla en la vida.

 

  * Merlin – Aritz da un pequeño salto cuando escucha a Siwon.



 

  * ¿Perdón?



 

  * Merlin, así se llama la serie – repite el coreano sin dejar de sonreír. – estabas refunfuñando en voz alta – le explica al notar su cara desconcierto.



 

  * ¡Es que me saca de mis casillas!



 

  * Ni que lo digas – se burla el otro. En realidad le da bastante pena porque los dos son muy tontos. – De verdad deberían hablar



 

  * ¿Crees que no lo intento?



 

  * Hablar, no esa comunicación extraña llena de gritos en medio del salón – le aclara – los dos solos. Aritz sabe que tiene razón, pero esa noche no quiere, o por lo menos no antes de terminarse el gintonic, porque siente que lo necesita para poder pasar mientras el otro se restriega del rubio como le da la gana.



 

 

Por su parte, Han no puede dejar de reír cuando Bradley lo coge en brazos para hacerle girar en medio del baile, luego lo deja en el suelo y sigue como si nada.

 

¡Le encanta!

 

El rubio sabe que el objetivo allí es tocarle la moral al vasco y él no tiene nada mejor que hacer esa noche, así que le sigue la corriente.

 

Hasta ahora no había encajado con nadie de la casa, y no dice que lo haga del todo con Han, porque la verdad es que son muy diferentes, pero se siente bien tener a alguien con quien echar unas risas, aunque sea por un rato.

 

Todavía se pregunta cómo es que aceptó entrar a un programa como ese, cuando hasta hace poco se moría de vergüenza haciendo cualquier evento público. Ha pasado de nada a todo de la noche a la mañana. Se ha lanzado a exponer su vida como quien se tira de un trampolín sin comprobar primero si hay agua en la piscina o no.

 

De locos.

 

Después de un par de canciones más, decide dejar a Han con Shay para tomarse un descanso y observa a sus compañeros con atención. Salvo por el tío con aires de divo y la niña malcriada, hasta ahora cree que podría convivir bien con todos… bueno, Evangeline igual impone un poco como para hablarle de frente y Clara es demasiado lanzada para su gusto, pero tampoco es algo que le incomode.

 

Se siente un poco incómodo cuando nota la mirada de Aritz sobre él, debería ir y decirle que lo de hace un rato era broma, pero el vasco desvía la mirada y comienza a hablar con Siwon, dando a entender que no le interesa él en lo más mínimo, así que Bradley lo deja estar. Ya tendrá oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con él en otro momento, o puede que no, le da igual.

 

 

 

El sonido del ordenador llama su atención, apenas tiene tiempo de correr para darle al botón antes de que llegue a cero, revisa la lista y se acerca a Mads para decirle que luego será su turno. El hombre asiente mientras juega con el refresco que tiene en la mano, es todo lo que pueden beber, al estar “muertos” no tienen derecho a beber alcohol, tampoco pueden entrar al spa, y es obvio que aquello está comenzando a ser una mierda para los cuatro.

 

Son más o menos las cuatro de la mañana cuando el ordenador suena reclamando el código, nadie sabe que turno es el que toca hasta que Evangeline recuerda que debería ser Shay, quien está subida en una silla cantando mientras Han y Dulce Maria hacen la coreo, la chica ni siquiera se entera de que ha perdido su turno.

 

  * Pasaba en la edición pasada y pasa ahora ¡joder! – se queja Aritz. No ha terminado de hablar cuando el Super les informa que han perdido todos los yogures que tenían en la nevera. – Vale, maravilloso. Empezamos bien.



 

Shay no puede hacer nada más que disculparse, lo que es todavía peor porque Aritz tenía ganas de discutir pero verla arrepentida le da pena, y todo es una mierda.  Igual debería dejar de beber ¿Cuántos gintonics lleva? ¿dos? ¿Cinco? Da igual, lo que debería hacer es irse a la cama.

 

  * ¿Quién es el siguiente? – pregunta.



 

  * Han – le responde Kyuhyun.



 

  * Puf…



 

  * ¿Puf? ¿Por qué Puf? – pregunta Han.



 

  * Porque a ver si te lo vas a saltar tú también, de aquí a mañana nos quedaremos sin comida.



 

  * Tío… ¿ves? Ni siquiera he fallado y ya me estás echando la bronca, siempre igual. Que amargado, tío



 

  * Ahora se le llama amargado a querer que cada uno sea responsable de lo suyo



 

  * ¿Me has visto fallar mis turnos alguna vez?



 

  * Antes no, pero la gente cambia en tantas cosas…



 

  * Ya estamos… vale, estás cabreado, pero a mí no me amargues la noche



 

  * No estoy cabreado.



 

  * Llevas toda la noche molesto…



 

  * ¿Has tenido tiempo para ver lo que yo hacía o dejaba de hacer? Porque muy ocupado te estaba viendo.



 

  * ¿Celoso de Bradley? – pregunta con malicia.



 

  * No vengas con el cuento de los celos, que eso ya me lo sé. Si quisiera bailar contigo de esa manera, lo haría y punto.



 

  * Como si yo quisiera – bufa el chino rodando los ojos.



 

  * ¿No quieres? ¿Me vas a decir que no quieres? Mira que eres mentiroso y manipulador, si lo estabas haciendo para llamar mi atención, nada más.



 

Han tuerce el gesto y se marcha al vestidor, porque si, porque está aburrido de las peleas y de hablar con una pared.

 

  * No me dejes hablando solo – le dice el otro mientras lo sigue.



 

  * ¿Qué quieres que te diga? – sorprendentemente no está gritando. No tiene ganas, así que Aritz no siente la necesidad de hacerlo tampoco.



 

  * ¿Por qué no me llamaste? - Han no esperaba que la conversación fuera a ir por ahí. No tiene respuesta, la verdad. Simplemente se encoge de hombros y se sienta frente al espejo.



 

Podría pensar mil excusas, sabe muy bien cómo se sintió aquellos días, pero la verdad es que no se sentía con fuerzas como para seguir luchando por algo que parecía tan incierto.  Estaba quemado.

 

No pretendía que Aritz saltará a sus brazos y le declarara amor, pero que se aislara tampoco estaba entre sus planes. Joder, habían dado un paso importante dentro de la casa ¿A dónde se fue todo eso? Porque está seguro de que el sentimiento fue mutuo, que Aritz disfrutó tanto como él en aquellos encuentros bajo el edredón.  ¿Por qué ahora quiere hacer ver lo contrario?

 

Intentó buscarlo muchas veces y no obtuvo respuesta ¿por qué luego debía responder cuando fue Aritz quién lo buscó? ¿Qué privilegio tiene el vasco que no tenga él? Puede que sea una niñería, pero siente que por lo menos parte de razón tiene.

 

Además, estaba Biki.

 

Sí, la mujer podía llegar a ser incluso más molesta que la llave, porque esta última era una especie de espejismo, alguien a quien le costaba ponerle rostro, pero Biki estaba allí, y era real, y Aritz la solía escuchar.

 

“ _Te extraño_ ” se atrevió a poner un día en twitter. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No estaba diciendo a quién, no estaba haciendo ninguna insinuación, aunque todo el mundo acertó adivinando a quién se refería, incluso ella, que se atrevió a responderle que si dejaba a alguien libre y no volvía a él, es que nunca fue suyo. “ _Supéralo_ ”

 

Muy buena dando consejos, muy acertado todo… Han podía sentir su apoyo. Ok, no, cada cosa que ponía la mujer era como un pequeño golpe al estómago, era incomodo leerla y más cuando hacía esos comentarios sobre la famosa llave y lo feliz que veía a su amigo ahora que estaba de regreso en casa, en el pueblo, en su vida.

 

Por eso no lo pensó mucho cuando apareció Luis, con su sonrisa, sus comentarios graciosos y sus ganas de fiesta. No tiene barba, ni siquiera ha intentado dejársela por más que Han se lo ha pedido, pero ha aprendido a gustarle así.

 

Lo quiere, de verdad que sí. Le hace sentir bien, consigue que sus días pasen de prisa y que tenga ganas de hacer cosas diferentes todo el tiempo ¿lo malo? Que no es Aritz y que no tiene ese acento vasco que tanto le pone, ni le gusta filosofar sobre la vida mientras escucha canciones de rock and roll.

 

Una mierda todo.

 

  * ¿Has estado con ella?



 

  * ¿Con quién?



 

  * Con tu llave – Aritz alza una ceja y se encoge de hombros, preguntándose si debería responder o no.



 

  * Si – se limita a decir.



 

  * ¿Todo bien?



 

  * ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? – Han podría hacer una lista bastante larga sobre el por qué no lo estaría, pero prefiere no hacerlo.



 

Hay unos segundos de silencio hasta que Han decide preguntarle por su perro, por suerte eso hace cambiar por completo la cara del otro, y por un momento es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

 

Habla de su perro, de sus amigos, de su familia, siempre dando pie a que Han haga lo mismo. Hay una gran fiesta en el resto de la casa pero es como si el vestidor fuera un mundo completamente diferente.

 

Lo único malo es la distancia, porque a Aritz las manos le arden de ganas de tocar, pero sabe que no debe hacerlo.

 

“ _Sólo te pido que no caigas en los errores pasados_ ” le dijo Biki, como si supiera lo que le esperaba.

 

La muy cabrona debe ser medio bruja.

 

Pero tiene razón, no vale la pena arriesgar su paso por allí para caer en lo mismo de siempre y para colmo no llegar a ninguna conclusión. Le  gusta el Han amigo, el Han con el que se puede hablar, igual si ambos ponen de su parte, por lo menos podrán recuperar eso.

 

  * Vi que has salido con Marta – confiesa después de un rato de silencio.



 

Aritz ni siquiera lo sigue en twitter ¿Cómo es que sabe esas cosas? Una vez más, Han tiene que luchar contra la presión del corazón y las mariposas del estómago. Una putada.

 

  * Un par de veces – responde, deseando que el mundo en general no se haya dado cuenta de que le está faltando el aire. – Te vi con Amanda.



 

  * ¡Sí! – A Han le gusta la sonrisa que se dibuja en la cara de su exloquesea al hablar de la amiga que tienen en común. – Me sorprendió en Bilbao, la cabrona.



 

  * ¡Pero si te lo dijo en twitter!



 

  * ¿Y crees que le creí? No se me pasó por la cabeza que fuera en serio. Me hizo una ilusión… - Es totalmente sincero, se le nota por el tono de su voz, es que su cuerpo entero cambia, se relaja. - ¿No has quedado con ella? Te echa de menos.



 

  * Y yo, lo juro, pero no hemos podido cuadrar.



 

  * Pues deberías, de verdad.



 

  * ¿Y Marina? – ni siquiera le gusta pronunciar el nombre de la plástico esa, pero la curiosidad le puede. Ha visto fotos de ella con Biki, se hacen la pelota mutuamente por twitter, así que supone que está cerca de Aritz también.



 

  * ¿Marina? No la he visto, y es una pena. Biki ha viajado a su pueblo un par de veces pero yo no he podido – Sí, Han cree que es una pena, igual llora y todo, pero de la emoción.



 

 

A lo largo de la fiesta tanto Kyu como Dulce Maria pierden el turno en el ordenador de Dharma, asi que el Super les quita el pan y la mermelada.

 

Entre música y bebidas que vienen y van, menos para los cuatro asesinados que han perdido el privilegio de poder entrar al spa, la noche pasa tal vez demasiado rápido. Hay muchas risas, gritos, bailes…. No se van a la cama hasta que ven los primeros rayos del sol, y claro, unas pocas horas después, cuando el Super pone la música para que se levanten, nadie es persona.  Bueno, casi nadie.

                    

Mads, Chace, Clara y Evangeline son los primeros en levantarse, luego de ducharse en parejas deciden que si ellos no disfrutaron de la noche por culpa del jodido asesino, el resto no disfrutará de la mañana, así que cogen unas cuantas ollas y comienzan a tocarlas en las habitaciones mientras saltan en cada una de las camas, obligándolos a levantarse uno a uno. Si Mads no estuviera apoyando aquel sabotaje, más de uno hubiese salido herido.

 

Es un mal día, todos tienen resaca, la prueba es una mierda y han dormido poco, así que no es de extrañar que estén de mal humor y sensibles durante el día, gruñendo con facilidad y cayendo rendidos en cada esquina Pero lo más cumbre es la cantidad de accidentes que suceden en la presentación oficial de la gincana, lo de las uñas rotas ya es lo de menos, ya que después de que Han se diera un buen golpe en el pie que casi no le deja caminar, Chace se negó a hacer la prueba porque él “tiene una carrera que cuidar”.

 

La única razón por la que Aritz no brotó, fue porque Jensen lo hizo primero, diciendo que si todos se habían esforzado, no entendía cómo Chace pretendía hacer menos. Al final, al chico no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo, pero fuera de tiempo, así que por poco pierden la prueba, una suerte que los anteriores acumularan puntos suficientes para compensar.

 

Así que no es de extrañar que todos tengan ahora mismo sus candidatos en mente para las nominaciones del jueves.  Siempre pensaron que por ser las primeras serían bastante difíciles, pero las actitudes de ahora lo han dejado bastante claro.

 

 

La temperatura de la habitación está demasiado alta, y así no hay forma de que Aritz pueda dormir. 

 

Lo intenta, se quita la ropa, da vueltas de un lado a otro, se la vuelve a poner, se quita la manta, pero es inútil, así que se levanta para ver si un cigarro le ayuda a en algo.

 

Cuando sale al jardín, la puerta del confesionario se abre y ve salir a Han, usando a Shay como apoyo para caminar. Su primer impulso es ir a ver qué le pasa pero se frena al recordar que ya no se hablan.  Luego de unos segundos recuerda que el chico se hizo daño en el pie durante la gincana, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto.

 

  * ¡Au! – se queja la morena cuando él tropieza. Es demasiado delgada y evidentemente débil como para cargar con él, esa es la única razón por la que Aritz deja su orgullo de lado y se acerca para ayudarlos. O por lo menos eso se dice a sí mismo.



 

  * Ven aquí – ambos se sorprenden al verlo, tanto que ni siquiera pueden reaccionar cuando Aritz coge a Han en brazos y lo lleva hasta el sofá del salón principal. - ¿Qué hacen despiertos a esta hora? Ni siquiera sabía que no estabas en la habitación.



 

  * Me quedé a dormir con él porque le tocaba pastilla para el dolor a esta hora y sé que no iba a poder caminar solo.



 

  * ¿Tanto te duele?



 

  * Mucho, me vio la médico y todo, pero dice que con que no lo apoye un par de días bastará.



 

  * ¿Ni una venda ni nada?



 

  * Dice que no hace falta – Aritz frunce el ceño poco convencido. Él no es médico, pero de toda la vida si te tuerces el tobillo, te ponen una venda ¿no? Puto Gran Hermano de mierda.



 

Shay lucha contra una sonrisa cuando ve como Aritz pasa la mano por el pie lastimado de su amigo.

 

  * Pero es que si te duele… joder, unas muletas o algo.



 

  * Ya le sirvo yo de apoyo... bueno, más o menos. Él dice que aguanta.



 

  * De verdad… eres teatrero para lo que no debes, ¿Por qué no lloras donde el Super hasta que te den unas muletas?



 

  * Ay no seas pesado, reh. No tengo ganas de pelear contigo



 

  * No estoy peleando – la forma en la que Aritz baja la voz, casi sin modular las palabras le parece la cosa más mona del mundo. Cuando el vasco le pregunta al chino que si quiere algo de la cocina antes de ir a la cama, Shay decide que es el momento perfecto para dejarlos solos.



 

  * Buena idea – responde Han poniéndose cómodo. Aritz deja salir un suspiro y le coge el pie para darle un masaje mientras la chica se marcha con una sonrisa.



 

  * Te odio – murmura el vasco sin dejar de tocar el pie del hombre en el que estuvo pensando durante tanto tiempo.



 

  * Se nota – sonríe mostrando ese pequeño hoyuelo que se le forma en la mejilla. Es tan lindo que es odioso. - ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llamarme? – esa es la pregunta que había querido hacer desde que lo vio en Guadalix una vez más.



 

  * Estaba agobiado, pero da igual, tu no tardaste tanto en sustituirme – Han bufa y desvía la mirada, adorando la forma en la que esos dedos se mueven por su pie lastimado. - ¿Miento?



 

  * Cállate.



 

  * ¿Cómo es?



 

  * ¿Qué más te da?



 

  * Curiosidad nada más, solo eso… está claro que entre tú y yo nunca puede haber nada más que una amistad. Lo intentamos y mira lo mal que salió.



 

  * No será por mi culpa



 

  * Hombre, no por la mía, no te jode – sí, Aritz está comenzando a alzar la voz de nuevo pero es que es demasiado frustrante porque Han tiene la capacidad de hacerle olvidar la razones por las que comienza una pelea, y eso no es justo.



 

  * No fui yo el que quiso negar todo, el que dijo que prácticamente se vio envueltos por mis super poderes de maricona



 

  * No dije eso.



 

 

  * ¿Ves? ¿Por qué eres tan dramático? Siempre es igual, dentro, fuera… es una pasada.



 

  * ¡Porque soy así! Te lo dije desde el principio ¡Soy así! – Aritz abre la boca para protestar pero joder, ha sido un día largo, está cansado y lleva casi una semana tratando de evitar a ese tío que tiene al lado cuando la verdad es que se moría de ganas de hablar con él como personas civilizadas, como los amigos que una vez fueron, así que no piensa estropear el momento.



 

  * ¿Te duele mucho? – pregunta para cambiar de tema



 

  * Menos… pero es que tío, eres muy pesado con eso del dramatismo.



 

  * Vale, Han, déjalo. No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, me agoto. – era así un año atrás y lo es ahora. Por alguna razón, Han tiene la capacidad de robarle energía con la misma rapidez con la que se la da -  ¿Te acompaño a la cama? – Han siente que aún tiene un montón de cosas que decir, pero está aprendiendo a parar cuando se debe, así que por ahora deja el tema de lado y acepta que su exmaridonovioamigo lo cargue hasta la cama. Pasa los brazos por su cuello recordando lo vivido un año atrás, pero cuando lo deja en la cama para irse a su propia habitación, Han se repite que no puede caer en eso de nuevo. ahora es él quien tiene alguien esperando afuera, no una persona especial, ni un misterio, sino un novio con nombre y apellido que merece respeto.



 

Sí, eso es. Tiene que tratar a Aritz como un amigo, nada más y está seguro de que puede hacerlo, es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra.

 

O por lo menos eso quiere creer.

 

 

A diferencia de lo que muchos en la casa están comenzando a pensar, Clara nunca ha sentido especial atracción por los hombres casados ni nada por el estilo, pero si un tío le gusta, lo dice y punto, no se fija en el anillo que lleva en el dedo.

 

Es justo eso lo que le está pasando con Jensen, que le gusta. No es solo que le parezca guapísimo, sino que además, tiene ese aire imponente que le baja las bragas a cualquiera, de lejos se nota que es un tipo interesante, así que ella, pues está interesada.

 

Lo que no entiende es qué demonios le importa al otro, si no es más que su mejor amigo ¿hay necesidad de que se comporte también como su niñera? Clara siente que tiene que estar apartando al uno del otro a cada rato para poder tener un poco de intimidad con el de ojos verdes.

 

Puede que sea eso y la novedad de la casa lo que haga que Jensen parezca menos interesado de lo que debería, por eso ella ha decidido tomar cartas en el asunto, ser un poco más radical. ¿Acoso? Igual un poco, pero si se gana el premio habrá valido la pena.

 

Esa mañana, cuando el chico la ve entrar a la ducha como Dios la trajo al mundo, abre los ojos con sorpresa y termina riendo cuando ella le guiña el ojo, Jared está allí también, así que es obvio que aunque esté provocando no le va a  saltar encima.

 

  * La confianza da asco – murmura Jared dándose la vuelta para terminar de ducharse, lo hace rápido y sale de allí simplemente porque no puede soportar eso.



 

Sabe que Jensen no hará nada con ella, o al menos eso espera, pero le parece tan penoso que no le pare los pies. ¡Tiene una mujer afuera, por Dios santo!

 

Con una pequeña pataleta, se viste y se seca el cabello preguntándose por qué está tan molesto, si Jensen es un hombre adulto que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana.

 

Después de unos minutos, y para ayudar a su mal humor, ambos salen de la ducha riendo, ella incluso se atreve a pasarle la mano por el brazo, insinuándole de todo.

 

  * Zorra – no quería decirlo en voz alta, lo jura por Dios que no, pero es que joder…



 

  * Un poco, la verdad – Jared pega un salto en el sitio cuando ve a Shay recostaba del armario.



 

  * ¿Desde cuando estás allí?



 

  * ¡Todo el rato! Supongo que la pataleta no te dejó verme – se burla sin dejar de sonreír. Han no tarda en aparecer cantando algo sobre unas chapas, pero Jared aún no tiene tan buen español como para entender. Kyuhyun no tarda en unirse a la sorpresiva reunión comentando algo sobre la poca paciencia que está comenzando a tener con Debby y sus niñerías.



 

  * ¿Qué edad tiene?



 

  * Mentalmente tiene como cinco, no más. – Han se deja caer en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas. Kyuhyun comienza a sacar ropa del armario diciendo que no tiene nada para ponerse esa noche y Shay se dedica a jugar con su cabello.



Demasiado movimiento, Jared está comenzando a sentirse agobiado.

 

  * ¿Por qué se queja ahora? – pregunta para ver si hablando se baja la tensión de sus hombros.



 

  * Porque dice que no tiene tiempo de aspirar, ella fue la que pidió esa tarea, pero es que además, no ha hecho nada en toda la semana.



 

  * Y en la prueba no lo hizo mejor, me estoy pensando hasta darle un punto – responde Kyuhyun encogiéndose de hombros. Sabía que convivir con mujeres sería más difícil que hacerlo con hombres, pero no se esperaba a alguien tan inmaduro.



 

  * Mis puntos van a para Clara, eso fijo – Jared de pronto está más interesado en la conversación.



 

  * ¿Por qué?



 

  * Porque te hace poner morritos, no me gusta. Y porque no me cae bien, sin más. ¿Ves las caras que tiene todo el tiempo? Es como si le diera asco la vida en general. – Jared abre y cierra la boca sin saber muy bien que decir.



 

  * ¿Por qué le hace poner morritos? – pregunta Han con curiosidad. Siente que se ha perdido de algo.



 

  * Porque está detrás de Jensen de forma descarada, eso tampoco me gusta – esta vez es Kyuhyun quien habla. Lo hace sin inmutarse siquiera, y Jared está comenzando a ponerse nervioso.



 

  * ¡Es que es un hombre casado! – vale, tal vez ha dicho eso con demasiado énfasis pero es que… joder. Lo peor de todo es que el grupo asiente pero no le dicen nada, siguen con lo suyo tan tranquilos, dejándolo a él al borde de los nervios, preguntándose si es normal que esté así por algo que en realidad no le incluye. – Por Dios que sea de noche ya, así tenemos algo que hacer.



 

 

El jueves por la noche es más o menos horrible.

 

Si bien es cierto que casi ninguno de ellos quería estar allí, sino que fueron presionados por sus trabajos, también lo es que ahora que están metidos en el ajo, quieren llegar tan lejos con sea posible, por reputación y esas cosas. Ser uno de los primeros expulsados sería un palo muy grande.

 

Jared ha estado dándole muchas vueltas a todo, más que nada porque no quiere perjudicar a nadie, cree que todo el mundo tiene derecho a estar allí, le caiga bien o le caiga mal… Bueno, con Clara no está muy seguro de aplicar esa teoría, así que sería muy sencillo darle los puntos, pero entonces también se los debería dar a Jensen ¿no?

 

Sí, está pensando en nominar a Jensen, porque ahora mismo tiene ganas de hacerle un poquito de daño. El día ha sido horrible, comenzando con la entrada de esa mujer al baño y los comentarios de sus compañeros en el vestidor, a eso hay que sumarle que ella no ha hecho más que apartarlo de Jensen a cada minuto y cuando Jared se lo comentó (el único momento que lograron estar solos en el medio del confesionario) le dijo que no fuera ridículo. Con esas palabras “Ridículo”

 

Jared, que nunca ha sentido celos de una amistad, y que si los está sintiendo ahora es porque de verdad cree que lo está dejando de lado.

 

Pues si expresar sus sentimientos y querer hablar sobre el problema es ridículo, pues lo asume, pero entonces Jensen es un imbécil.

 

Es un imbécil cuando prefiere ir al spa con ella y no con él “porque estás fregando, Jared, y nosotros queremos ir ahora” pero no es el hecho, son las formas, como si le gustara verlo jodido por su indiferencia.  Actuando como un crío de 15 años.

 

  * Hola Jared



 

  * Hola Super – contesta despacio. Ha estado tan perdido en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en el confesionario.



 

  * Tienes todos tus privilegios, así que ¿a quién nominas con tres puntos?



 

  * A Clara – su voz es totalmente firme cuando lo dice, lo cual es bastante raro porque creyó que le costaría hacerlo.



 

  * ¿Por?



 

  * Porque no me gusta su forma de ser, somos muy diferentes.



 

  * Vale, ¿con dos puntos? – Jared no jugaba cuando decía que quería nominar a Jensen, pero la verdad es que no puede, así que el da dos puntos a Debby por las niñerías y uno a Chace porque casi les hace perder la prueba.



 

Para ser las primeras nominaciones no han estado del todo mal.  Jared pensó que le pesaría la conciencia o algo, pero no.

 

Las nominaciones siguen con calma, todas en el confesionario, tal vez por ser las primeras, pero Jared se ha enterado bien antes de entrar allí, sabe que no todo es tan suave siempre, que el programa hace de todo para que terminen guindándose de los pelos.

 

Al final, los nominados son Chace, Debby y Clara, así que Jared no podría estar más satisfecho. Una pena que Jensen no piense igual.

  * ¿Por qué lo dices?



 

  * Porque para una persona con quien me llevo realmente bien, y la coges con ella.



 

  * ¿Realmente bien? Vale, vale.



 

  * Además de ti, Jared, sabes a lo que me refiero.



 

  * ¿Pero qué dices? Si te la llevas bien con todo el mundo, puedes pasar horas hablando con Siwon, con Aritz o con Evangeline, ¿desde cuándo Clara es tan importante?



 

  * ¿Desde cuándo a ti te molesta tanto?



 

  * Porque la mujer está siendo muy descarada, Jensen, no me jodas.



 

  * ¿A ti que más te da?



 

  * Danneel es mi amiga, y me parece fatal que no la tomes en cuenta.



 

  * Sabrás tú lo que tomo o dejo de tomar en cuenta a mi mujer, además no hablas desde allí, es como si hablarás desde los celos.



 

  * ¿Celos? Puf… ¿celos? Anda ya… - Jared no quiere caer en una discusión tan, pero tan absurda como esa.



 

Celos dice.

 

¡Absurdo! Después de bufar un par de veces más, y mirar a Jensen con marcada incredulidad, Jared coge su chamarra y camina hasta la habitación de princesas y pedirle a Han que salga, porque sí, porque si hay alguien que es bueno para cotillear, es Han. Y hoy tiene ganas de hablar de Jensen.

 

Lo malo, es que una hora después de explicar las mil y un razones por las que no está celoso, el chino le salta con que si le gusta, lo mejor es que se lo diga de frente, que andar con rodeos nunca es bueno.

 

  * ¿Con rodeos? ¡Somos como hermanos!



 

  * Aritz y yo éramos como hermanos también…. Hermanos, mejores amigos, padre e hijo… prefiero no pensar mucho en esa última.



 

  * ¿Qué estás insinuando?



 

  * Hombre, yo no insinúo.



 

  * Mira, yo ya…. – estaba buscando a alguien que le ayudara a destrozar a su mejor amigo de forma sana, no alguien que se pusiera de su parte y le diera más motivos para comerse la cabeza. Jared no está enamorado de Jensen, pensar eso es una gilipollez.



 

Aun así, el siguiente jueves, después de una semana de montaña rusa que no ha hecho más que llevarlos al límite, no hace más que cruzar los dedos para que la expulsada sea la mujer esa que parece metida allí para hacerle la vida cuadritos, pero para su desgracia, aquella noche, es Chace el primero en abandonar la casa de Gran Hermano Delux.

 


	6. Y llegaste tú

 

Primer día sin Chace en la casa, primer día en el que solo son 13 en lugar de 14, y la sensación es un poco extraña. Los nominados de la noche han sido Debby, Evangeline y Aritz, pero a Siwon no le preocupa demasiado porque ha visto cómo es el vasco y le extrañaría mucho que la gente no lo quisiera en la casa.

 

Evangeline también es muy maja, si ha salido nominada es por lo poco que se acerca a los demás, pero no porque caiga mal, así que la que debería salir por la puerta el próximo jueves, es Debby, a ver si pueden tener una convivencia tranquila de una vez.

 

No entiende cómo alguien tan joven puede estar tan amargado en la vida. Prácticamente todos están allí porque sus agencias los han mandado, no por gusto, pero lo asumen y lo viven lo mejor posible, pero ella parece negada a poner de su parte, es una caprichosa, bastante vaga y en líneas generales insoportables.

 

  * ¡Es que no lo entiendo! – Siwon rueda los ojos con frustración. No sabe que hora de la mañana será porque ya tiene todo el horario del sueño cambiado, pero joder, la música apenas se ha terminado y él quiere dormir un poco más - ¡Siempre es igual, eres una zorra envidiosa!



 

  * Por Dios… - a su lado, Kyuhyun se enfurruña y gira para esconder la cabeza prácticamente debajo de la espalda de Siwon, quien le pasa la mano por el cabello con suavidad. – Si vas y la matas me harías un gran favor – murmura el castaño. Siempre es igual con esa niña, la lía en la mañana a primeras horas, en las noches antes de dormir, o en medio de una prueba, parece que está puesta en la casa aposta, solo para eso.



 

  * Buf, no sé por qué el asesino no lo ha hecho todavía, así nos libraríamos de ella por lo menos en el spa. – Siwon se niega a levantarse, no quiere, anoche fue una jornada larga y está cansado, así que olvidando por completo las cámaras y los gritos de su compañera, se gira para abrazar a Kyu y pegarlo a su pecho mientras cierra los ojos para dormir.



 

Sabe que debería tener cuidado pero han pasado dos semanas y desde la primera noche descubrió que por inercia se movía para dormir pegado a él, así que ya no vale la pena luchar contra sus instintos.  No cree que a nadie le extrañe demasiado, Leeteuk siempre bromea con eso de que no le gusta dormir con Siwon porque lo usa como oso de peluche, es una manía que tiene, no lo puede evitar, y a eso hay que sumarle que hay demasiada tensión sexual reprimida en esa casa, como para venir a fijarse justamente en ellos.  Los espectadores seguramente tienen un objetivo mejor si lo que quieren es crear fantasías con algunas parejas,  pueden elegir entre Han y Aritz, o Jensen y Jared, incluso si rascan un poco pueden ver que Shay y Bradley tienen un tonteo bastante extraño. ¿De verdad van a sospechar porque dos hermanos (porque eso es prácticamente lo que han sido durante mucho tiempo) duerman abrazados? No lo cree.

 

Lo que ni él, ni el hombre que tiene a su lado ahora mismo sospechan, es que aquella semana tiene previsto ser doblemente movida que la anterior. 

 

Ante la posibilidad de una expulsión, Debby se h apuesto mucho más insoportable que de costumbre, ya no solo hace berrinche en medio de las pruebas, sino que va con cada uno buscando llevarlos al límite de la paciencia.  Seguramente cree que si los vuelve locos, tendrá más posibilidades de quedarse, así que salta bien sea por las labores de la casa, por la falta de sueño, o por el simple aire del ambiente…

 

  * ¡Qué pesada! Dan ganas de amordazarla – dice Han entre dientes mientras corta la cebolla.



 

  * Lo raro es que te moleste, con lo que te gusta a ti ese tipo de espectáculos – Es Aritz el que cocina esta semana, el chino está allí simplemente para mantenerse ocupado y usar el cuchillo con los alimentos en lugar de las personas.



 

Han considera que tiene una capacidad bastante especial para pasar de la gente cuando es necesario, pero Debby es tan pesada que ni él logra ignorarla por mucho tiempo.

 

  * Eso no es espectáculo ni es nada – se queja. Él nunca iba a donde todos y cada uno para volverlos locos, iba para cotillear, es muy distinto. – Está loca, sin más.



 

  * Igual es que le han mandado a ser así, es que no es normal – esta vez es Bradley quién habla. El chico es el asistente de Aritz en la cocina, aunque esa tarde está haciendo bastante poco, gracias a Han.



 

  * ¿Maite era normal? – pregunta Han al recordar las cosas que hacía la madre de Sofia los primeros días en la casa, los gritos, las quejas, el acoso…



 

  * No me jodas, ¿Qué edad tiene esta niña? Que es una figura pública… no es normal que haga lo que hace, yo paso de ella pero joder…



 

  * A mí me tiene al borde de la locura, lo juro. – se queja Kyuhyun. Ya ha puesto la lavadora, y Siwon aún está limpiando el baño con Evangeline, así que él ha decidido pasar el rato con el ex matrimonio.



 

  * Más que loca, creo que es demasiado diva para este tipo de programas, se creía que estaría en un lugar donde la tratarían como a una reina o algo. – alega Bradley



 

 

  * Pues que alguien le diga que Guadalix es una república, no hay reinado.



 

  * Como mucho, hay divas – agrega Han con una sonrisa.



 

  * Ya, eso sí – el chino sonríe cuando escucha la afirmación del vasco. La verdad es que desde que han decidido comportarse como adultos, y simplemente hablar en lugar de soltarse pullas a cada cinco minutos, las cosas van un poquito mejor, lo cual no sabe si es bueno o en malo, porque el nudo en el estómago que solía tener cuando lo estaba conociendo por primera vez, vuelve a estar allí de forma constante.



 

  * Esa cebolla no se va a cortar sola – Kyuhyun se ríe cuando Han le saca la lengua. Le parece divertido ver la interacción de esos dos, y tratar de adivinar quién es el que está peor de lo suyo. Cree que Aritz, pero aún debe unir más piezas a su investigación.



 

  * Estoy en ello.



 

  * El enamoramiento es una cosa muy mala – canturrea el coreano, simplemente para ver la cara que ambos ponen.



 

  * ¡Cállate!



 

  * ¿Estás sonrojado? ¡Estas sonrojado! – la risa de Kyuhyun es tan contagiosa que Bradley tiene que reírse también. No satisfechos con la situación, corre a abrazar a Han y comerlo a besos mientras mira de reojo a Aritz, quién ha cambiado su expresión relajada por un mohín.



 

Si no fuera por momentos como esos, Bradley se aburriría mucho en esa casa.

 

  * Que mono. – insiste Kyuhyun.



 

  * Te odio



 

  * Mentira, me adoras, y cuando salgas de aquí vas a comprar todos mis CDs y los Super Junior para escucharlos una y otra vez ¿a que sí?



 

  * ¡Para quemarlos, para eso los voy a comprar! – se queja el chino - ¡Haz algo útil y ve a ver quién quiere huevo y quién no!



 

  * Vale – Kyuhyun se baja de un salto de la encimera y se pierde por el pasillo buscando a sus compañeros para hacer la pregunta, le lleva un ratito encontrar a todos, pero al final lo hace.



 

Lo que no esperaba al regresar, era toparse de frente con el asesino.  El cantante sonríe al ver la persona que se acerca ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Es alguien que convive con él día a día en esa casa, alguien con quién ha bromeado en más de una oportunidad, alguien de quien sinceramente no había sospechado en ningún momento.

 

  * ¿Qué…? Joder…. – se lamenta cuando el cuchillo de cartón da contra su pecho. La persona ni siquiera se detiene, sino que sigue su camino a la habitación del terror, como si nada hubiese pasado. – Vaya mierda – lloriquea frustrado por no poder decir nada.



 

Se enfurruña en una esquina hasta que se le pasa la mala hostia y luego busca a su novio para quejarse.

 

  * ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta Siwon con espanto cuando ve el cuchillo que cuelga de su cuello.



 

  * ¿Tú qué crees?



 

  * Ya… es obvio pero… ¡estabas en la cocina!



 

  * ¿Ves por qué te decía que no quería ir sólo por ahí? Ahora ya estoy perdido, sin privilegios, sin spa, sin nada en la vida.



 

  * Bueno, tampoco exageres.



 

  * Tengo derecho a exagerar. ¡Me han matado! – Siwon tiene que darle la razón en eso, un poco de queja es más que justo.



 

Luego de un suspiro resignado, Siwon rodea el cuello de Kyu con su brazo y lo acerca para darle un beso en el cabello mientras caminan hasta el jardín y acomodan en la tumbona que está en la parte soleada, Siwon sentado y Kyu acostado con la cabeza sobre las piernas de su novio, dejando que lo mime un poco.   Al principio estaba molesto por la traición del asesino, pero ahora lo está por su propia estupidez, prácticamente lo vio venir de frente y fue incapaz de reaccionar, parece imbécil.

 

  * No voy a poder disfrutar de las fiestas



 

  * Las fiestas se hacen en el jardín también – le recuerda, en su intento de reanimarlo.



 

  * Ya, para los… ¿Cómo es que dice Han? ¿Perdedores?



 

 

  * Eso, para los pringaos, sin alcohol ni nada, todo el mundo se queda en el spa, con la piscina… si yo no puedo ir al spa ¿tú irás?



 

  * ¿No debería ir? – pregunta, al mismo tiempo que le deja ver su mejor expresión de sorpresa



 

  * ¡Hombre, deber, lo que se dice deber…! – Siwon se ríe cuando Kyu hace el amago de levantarse, y hace presión para que se quede dónde está y le promete no disfrutar de los privilegios hasta que Kyu pueda hacerlo también – No necesito que me hagas favores.



 

  * No sea idiota, es como cuando la mujer está embarazada y su pareja decide dejar de comer lo que ella tenga que dejar, por solidaridad y eso.



 

  * No estoy seguro de que me guste la comparación. ¿Estás diciendo que soy tu mujer embarazada?



 

  * Más o menos – se ríe el coreano. – O peor, creo que eres mucho más difícil de llevar – Kyuhyun se encoge de hombros. Puede que cuando llegue el momento de la fiesta convenza a Siwon para que beba, y vaya a la piscina y haga todo lo que hace siempre, pero por ahora, le gusta saber que tiene su apoyo moral.



 

 

¿Sabes esa etapa en la que no recuerdas las peleas que tenías con tu ex, sino que únicamente puedes pensar en los buenos momentos? Bueno, eso es justo lo que le está pasando a Han desde hace días.

 

Cada vez que ve a Aritz en el vestidor, recuerda la cantidad de veces que se daban mimos sobre los sillones, el salón le recuerda a las luchas que terminaban con los dos revolcados por el suelo, y la habitación del terror es muy distinta a la de antes pero aun así él solo puede pensar en todo lo que hacían bajo las sabanas. Pero no es nada más la parte caliente del asunto lo que le viene a la cabeza, también recuerda las largas conversaciones de media noche, los mil planes que tenían para cuando salieran.

 

Todo parece tan distinto ahora. Ni siquiera puede recordar por qué se pelearon en primer lugar.

 

  * Eso se llama masoquismo – bufa Shay cuando llega a la cocina y escucha la conversación que hay entre los tres asiáticos., Siwon, Kyuhyun y Han. El chico de granada no cree que sea eso, sino que mientras más comparte con Aritz, más ganas tiene de estar cerca de él. – El enamoramiento es una cosa muy mala.



 

  * No es eso



 

  * ¿No? Porque lo único que escucho es Aritz, Aritz, Aritz… que no me cae mal, pero estar escuchando su nombre a cada rato, cansa. – Han frunce el ceño y comienza a canturrear el nombre e Bradley, mientras da saltitos por la cocina. - ¡No es igual!



 

  * No, es peor – le dice. Aunque sabe en el fondo que no lo es. Ellos están tonteando, en cambio Aritz y él… bueno, no podría decir exactamente qué están haciendo, pero le gusta ver como al contrario de lo que pasó en GH16, el vasco parece llevar cada vez mejor el tiempo en la casa. Igual las segundas veces siempre son más fáciles.



 

 

Frunciendo el ceño ligeramente, mira a una de las cámaras sintiendo que el mundo se le comienza a caer un poco encima porque Luis no se merece eso, ha sido alguien que le ha hecho feliz desde el minuto uno, el hombre que todo el mundo desearía tener al lado, cariñoso, comprensivo… ¿entonces por qué demonios él no puede superar a Aritz? Aquello es de locos, igual debería volver con el psicólogo, porque no lo ha arreglado del todo.

 

La cena se hace un poco más temprano de lo normal por ser día de Gala. Es algo que Han aprendió de la edición pasada, que es mejor cuando comen dentro de las horas normales, sobre todo si luego tienen que limpiar la casa y arreglarse.  Además, cada jueves es el último momento de alguien, lo mejor es pasarlo todos juntos y tranquilos disfrutando de una buena comida.

 

Más o menos una hora después de la cena, el Super le pide a los nominados que vayan a la sala de expulsiones.

 

A Siwon le da un poco de pena ver la despedida entre Han y Aritz porque es bastante incomoda, pero al mismo tiempo algo tierno, y no puede dejar de pensar que entre dos hay una relación muy extraña, pero es obvio que se quieren mucho. Son dos a los que les gustaría ver bajar las barreras y dejarse llevar porque de verdad cree que podrían ser muy felices.

 

  * Nos vemos en un rato – le dice a Aritz cuando es su turno de despedirse.



 

  * O no – responde el tipo del sombrero, convencido de que se irá. Desde la edición pasada se le ha metido en la cabeza que hay demasiada gente que lo odia y que solo estaban esperando verlo nominado para echarlo a la calle, y aunque en ese momento no consiguieron hacerlo, seguramente siguen estando allí.



 

 

Aquí ha salido nominado a la primera, cosa que es normal si se toma en cuenta que además de Jensen y Siwon, no ha hecho muchas migas con nadie más.

 

Tampoco se ha esforzado demasiado. Relacionarse con el grupo anterior era sencillo, vale que no tenían casi nada en común pero eran accesibles, llegaron a entenderse muy bien pero con estos, aunque nunca lo admita en voz alta, se siente un poco intimidado. Además, no cree que tenga ninguna posibilidad de ganar, así que ¿para que esforzarse en encajar? Se ha dicho a si mismo que va a  vivir la experiencia como le dé la gana, está más relajado, más a su ritmo… y aunque eso haya significado estar ahora en la sala de expulsiones, no se arrepiente de su comportamiento.

 

  * No digas tontería, hombre – dice Jensen dándole una palmada en la espalda. – Nos vemos pronto, estoy seguro.



 

Él no lo está tanto, y lo que más miedo le da es no volver a  ver a Han. Tiene cosas que aclarar, lo ha echado mucho de menos y aún no se lo ha dicho, así que unos cuantos días extras le vendrían de maravilla.

 

Aunque por votación de la mayoría los nominados son esos tres, es obvio que todos desean que sea Debby quien se vaya. Un poco de tranquilidad, eso es lo que necesita esa casa ahora mismo, a ver si todos terminan de encajar como debe ser.

 

El momento en el que Mercedes Milá aparece en pantalla es de mucha tensión.  Creen que la mujer va a decir algo acerca de las nominaciones, pero en lugar de eso, les informa sobre el gran éxito que está teniendo el programa en el mundo entero. Y claro,  han decidido tener un concursante más en la casa, para “animar un poco más la situación”

 

Genial, como si no estuviera bastante animada ya con los berrinches de Debby, el asesino y las peleas generales.

 

  * A petición popular, aunque no sé cómo se lo tomaran algunos en la casa. – dice la mujer sin perder la sonrisa mientras todos, menos los tres nominados, están viendo con atención la televisión. – Por favor, darle una calurosa bienvenida a…. ¡Liu Wen! Participante de China.



 

Paralizado, así es como Kyuhyun se queda.

 

Siwon abre los ojos muy grandes y voltea a ver a su novio sin saber qué decir.

 

¿Qué es todo aquello? ¿Por qué meten a Lui Wen ahora?

 

Mierda.

 

Las puertas se abren y él no tiene más remedio que ponerse de pie para darle un abrazo a la modelo, presentándola a todo el mundo al mismo tiempo que explica el tipo de relación que alguna vez llegaron a tener.

 

Relación que por cierto, fue el detonante para él y para Kyuhyun. Nunca antes habían peleado tan fuerte como cuando salió el rumor de que él estaba saliendo con Lui Wen de verdad, no solo para el programa, fue esa gran pelea la que terminó con una gran polvo que los ha dejado en la posición en la que están ahora, así que no es del todo malo, pero es igual, ella siempre es un tema delicado, y tenerla allí 24 horas por tiempo indefinido, traerá problema.

 

Ahora mismo, si Siwon pudiera, cogería la mano de Kyuhyun y saldría corriendo de esa casa, llena de malas intenciones.

 

 

Para entender el verdadero problema, hay que retroceder unos cuantos meses atrás, cuando a la manager de Siwon, se le ocurrió la maravillosa idea de sugerirle hacer We Got Married versión china. El programa especialista en crear parejas de la nada y hacer como se casan.

 

  * ¿O sea, que están casados? – la mandíbula de Shay casi llega al suelo.



 

  * ¡No, no! Para nada – se apresura a decir Siwon. Desde donde está Han, muy cerquita de la sala de expulsiones, puede ver como el cantante comienza a sudar. – A ver cómo lo explico.



 

Han escucha como lo intenta, y como él es chino, sabe perfectamente de qué programa habla, pero claro, intenta explicarle a esta gente que hay un programa de televisión que reúne a dos famosos,  les hace tener citas, encontrarse con sus padres, con sus amigos… luego les obliga a proponerse matrimonio, hacer un simulacro de cómo serían sus vidas viviendo juntos como pareja, y todo esto representarlo incluso fuera de las cámaras, durante tres meses.

 

  * No lo entiendo – confiesa Mads.



 

“ _Normal_ ” piensa Han. 

 

Se involucraría más en la conversación para ayudar a Siwon, ya que parece que Kyuhyun está negado a decir ni una sola palabra, pero está muy preocupado como para meterse donde no lo llaman.

 

Como cambian las cosas, antes lo hubiese hecho de cabeza.

 

Han sabe que la novedad de tener a Lui Wen ha logrado captar la atención de todos por diferentes razones, y él de verdad quiere mostrarse interesado,  pero no puede dejar de ver hacia la puerta de la sala de expulsiones. 

 

En la edición pasada siempre estuvo bastante seguro de que Aritz llegaría a la final, por eso nunca se preocupó demasiado, pero esta vez no las tiene todas con él, teme que no sea el vasco quien entre por esa puerta dentro de un rato, después de todo, es un don nadie compitiendo contra dos artistas bastante importantes, con millones de fans. Esa es una clara desventaja… y  es estresante. Tanto que está a punto de comerse los dedos, porque uñas ya no le quedan.

 

A veces deja de ver a la puerta para fijarse en Kyuhyun, sentado en el sofá mostrando una sonrisa tensa mientras la modelo se convierte en el centro de atención, de todos, y cuando dice de todos, incluye a Siwon.

 

  * Pero a ver ¿son novios? ¿fueron novios? ¿qué exactamente? – pregunta Clara con una emoción bastante inexplicable. Lui Wen entiende un poco, y no puede evitar sonreír de forma cómplice y encogerse de hombros, dejando que cada quien piense lo que quiera.



 

  * No, te digo que fue solo en el programa, teníamos que salir juntos para eso, pero nada más.



 

  * Pero cuando no estaban grabando también estaban juntos ¿no? Es lo que entiendo.



 

  * Ya, pero… es complicado. El punto es que ahora sólo somos amigos.



 

  * O sea que antes eran más que eso – otra vez Clara intentando sacar de donde supone que hay.



 

Siwon no tiene mucha idea de cómo explicar bien todo aquello, sobre todo cuando la mujer está tan pegada a él de esa forma, y sonriendo como quien sabe un secreto. Dios, aquello le va a traer muchos problemas con Kyuhyun.

 

  * ¿Hablas español? – pregunta Bradley, le sorprende que la chica no haya dicho nada desde que llegó.



 

  * No casi – responde. Siwon le pregunta en chino por qué no aprendió justo como habían hecho todos allí, ella le responde que su presencia es algo de última hora, tan solo ha tenido un mes para repasar lo más importante.



 

Aquello es demasiado raro, demasiado sacado de la manga como para no pensar que hay algo detrás. ¿Por qué la meten justo a ella?

 

  * Pensé que Siwon y Kyu estaban liados – Han voltea para descubrir a Jared a su lado. Ya les ha dicho a todos que por más que susurren las cosas se escuchan pero es igual, siguen olvidando que están siendo grabados las 24 horas y que llevan los micros encima. A él le pasa lo mismo, y eso que es la segunda vez allí.



 

  * Es lo que pensamos todos – podría decir “lo están” pero no quiere ponerlos en un compromiso.



 

  * Es que lo juraría.



 

 

  * Hombre… las fans lo creen desde hace tiempo.



 

  * Pero no es sólo por eso.



 

  * ¿No? Cuando se ponen a sacar pruebas es difícil dudar.



 

  * Hombre, las fans creen que Jensen y yo tenemos algo, ellas suelen ver lo que les interesa.



 

  * Por eso



 

  * ¿Por eso qué? – Han está a punto de decirle que deje de negar lo evidente, porque el temita que tiene con Jensen lleva bastante tela para cortar, pero suena la puerta de la sala de expulsiones y él ha dejado de pensar coherentemente, conteniendo la respiración hasta que ve a Evangeline y Aritz entrar sonrientes.



 

Han se siente dominado por una especie de fuerza mayor que lo incita a correr a los brazos de Aritz, demasiado feliz por verlo regresar como para ponerse a pensar en nada más.

 

El beso que le da no es premeditado. Es tan sorpresivo para ambos que Aritz ni siquiera lo esquiva, como haría normalmente, sino que responde de forma natural.

 

No es un beso muy largo como para convertirse en profundo, tampoco es tan corto como un pico. Es algo intermedio, bastante sentido y que deja a los dos  muy, pero muy descolocados. Podrían tener un pequeño momento de agobio junto cuando se separan, pero el Super debe quererlos o algo porque les pide a todos que vayan a la sala para comenzar las nominaciones de la noche.  Así, sin darle tiempo a nadie a respirar y ubicarse. 

 

Los jueves son horribles.

 


	7. Pero somos amigos

 

 

Se podría decir que "We Got Married" sacó lo bueno y lo malo de la relación que había entre Siwon y Kyuhyun.

 

Durante mucho tiempo, Siwon estuvo enamorado de su compañero en silencio ¿Cuándo pasó? No lo sabe exactamente, tan solo sabe que un día lo vio sonreír y el corazón se le aceleró de forma extraña. No quiso pensar mucho en eso, podría ser cariño de hermanos, algo más fuerte que hacia los demás simplemente porque siempre lo ha visto más débil, tal vez por ser el más pequeño, pero con el  tiempo se dio cuenta de que aquello tenía poco de hermandad y mucho de pasión.

 

Trató de sacárselo de la cabeza. Aquello era una locura, él era católico, su padre más todavía y lo mataría si se llegase a enterar de que le gusta un chico. Pero llega un momento en el que no puedes luchar más contra la corriente y te tienes que dejar llevar, así que lo aceptó.

 

Estaba enamorado de Kyu, punto. El problema era que no creía que el chico sintiera lo mismo, así que al principio lo vivió en silencio, hasta que comenzó a doler demasiado, a presionar tanto en el pecho como en la garganta y no le quedó más remedio que pensar en soltarlo, a ver qué pasaba.

 

Tal vez era por la forma en la que lo decía, o porque parecía algo imposible, pero fuera como fuere, Kyuhyun nunca le creyó, y por supuesto, Siwon no tuvo ninguna señal que le dejara ver que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

 

Tal vez por eso aceptó participar en algo como "We Got Married", para darse una oportunidad con alguien más, y con suerte olvidar aquello que parecía imposible. Definitivamente no funcionó. Liu Wen no es mala chica, pero no tiene nada en común con ella, no encajan. Sin embargo, la gente no veía lo mismo. Para todos, en aquel momento se había formado una pareja perfecta, no dejaron de llamarlos para comerciales, la prensa sacaba noticias de ellos con cierta frecuencia, y para colmo, ella no hacía más que alentarlos. Dejando caer que tal vez podrían llegar a algo.

 

En cierta forma, es normal, tomando en cuenta que el contrato decía que tenían que fingir amor en el día a día, pero aquello ya estaba siendo demasiado.

 

Ya había hablado con ella, ya le había dicho que no le correspondía, pero la mujer no quería aceptar un no por respuesta, de hecho, su presencia en la casa indica que sigue sin aceptarlo.

 

“ _Vete con Liu Wen, igual ella si te hace caso_ ”  así fue como comenzó la pelea. Parece un comentario normal ¿no? Es más, si lo hubiese hecho Kangin, Siwon hubiese respondido de otra manera, pero Kyuhyun llevaba días soltando cosas como esas cada vez que él abría la boca y aquella tarde explotó.

 

“¿ _Estás celoso Kyu_? Porque de verdad lo pareces, una niña celosa con una pataleta”  Sí, usó el femenino para tocarle más la moral y alzó el tono de voz, por lo que Kyuhyun lo hizo también para quedar por encima. La cosa se fue calentando hasta que lo único que se escuchaban eran gritos. Poco a poco los miembros fueron abandonando el piso porque no querían formar parte de esa pelea y aquello en lugar de bajar la tensión, la aumentó.

 

“ _Tus ganas de que esté celoso, no te jode. Lo que tu tengas con esa chica me da igual, pero luego no vengas a comerme la oreja en el escenario que me da asquito_ ”

 

“¿ _Qué te da asco? ¿YO?”_

 

_“Que me metas la lengua en la oreja, después de que se la metas a ella, pues sí, ¡Da asco!_

_“Anda Kyu, si lo que te jode es que no te beso como la beso a ella...”_

_“¡O SEA QUE SI LA HAS BESADO!”_

 

_“¿No ves el programa o qué?”_

_“Gilipollas, que hipócrita eres ¿entonces por qué lo niegas? Sé hombre por lo menos_ ” Siwon  no sabe en qué momento exactamente saltó sobre Kyuhyun para comerle la boca, puede que fuera entre _“Te voy a demostrar lo hombre que soy_ ” y “ _no tienes huevos_ ” pero el hecho es que se besaron tan fuerte que se hicieron daño. Se empujaron hasta la habitación de Kyuhyun arrancándose la ropa, por segundos y por momentos comenzó a bajar la tensión hasta que los besos dejaron de ser tan fuertes y las manos dejaron de hacer daño para regalar caricias que se perdieron entre las sabanas.

 

Fue la mejor tarde de su vida, estar dentro de Kyuhyun fue mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado y el cambio que dio la relación después de aquello fue, aunque suene cursi, bastante mágico. Bueno, por algo decidieron vivir juntos, sabiendo que aquello traería comentarios de parte de todo el mundo. Les daba igual, estaban bien y eso era la importante, pero sabe que la presencia de Liu aquí romperá con la paz de los últimos meses.

 

 

La china se sujeta al brazo de Siwon mientras, con disimulo, mira hacia donde está Kyuhyun, en una esquina, hablando con otro de sus compañeros. Ella aún no se ha aprendido los nombres, no ha tenido tiempo.

 

Cuando le propusieron entrar a GH Delux, su primera respuesta fue negativa. Tiene una carrera muy ocupada como para perder tres meses allí dentro, no lo necesita ni por fama ni por dinero, pero en lo que el director de la SM le dijo que Siwon participaría, las cosas cambiaron.

 

Por supuesto, mientras intentaba tomar clases intensivas del español por ser requerimiento especifico del programa, tuvo tiempo para poner el 24 horas de vez en cuando y enterarse de qué era lo que estaba haciendo su hombre allí dentro.

 

Sí, SU hombre.

 

Al principio no pensó que la relación con Siwon pudiera funcionar, pero con el tiempo le fue gustando más y más, joder, incluso le presentó a su familia. Habló con su padre, sabe que él estaría más que de acuerdo en tenerla en la familia, pero por alguna razón, cuando el programa terminó, Siwon dio por terminada también la relación.

 

No es tonta, de todas las parejas que ha intentado unir "We Got Married", ninguna ha tenido éxito, pero ¿Por qué ellos no podían ser la excepción?  pasaron buenos momentos,  no hay otra mujer en su vida, su carrera no le deja tiempo suficiente para conocer a nadie, todo eso aumentaba su confusión, hasta que entendió cuál era el verdadero problema.

 

Había rumores, claro. Pero todos saben que pocas veces hay que hacerle caso a un grupo de fans enfermas que ven relaciones entre sus ídolos. Si fuera por ellas, la mitad de los famosos serían homosexuales y la otra mitad solo se liarían con ellas. No, no podía hacer caso a nada de lo que leía por ahí. Lo malo era que el programa de cierta forma le abrió los ojos, solo había que prestar atención a los comentarios, a la forma en la que se hablaban, incluso la forma de dormir… vale, es verdad que Siwon es de los que abrazaría al Papa si se tumba a su lado, pero no es lo mismo, ella puede ver más allá.

 

“ _Tal vez no sea buena idea_ ” le dijo a su manager.

 

“ _O tal vez sea la oportunidad para ver quién eres en realidad, aprovecha ahora_ ” le respondió. Y de cierta forma, tenía razón. Así que eso es lo que piensa hacer allí, aprovechar. Mostrar un lado más relajado, ser más cercana y por supuesto, estar con él tanto como sea posible y el hecho de que Kyuhyun no tenga privilegios, le viene de maravilla.

 

Liu Wen no puede evitar sonreír satisfecha por la cantidad de ideas que tiene para hacer que eso salga como quiere; se abraza más a su compañero y apoya la cabeza en el hombro con la confianza que les da haber estado casados, aunque fuera para un programa de televisión.

 

Y si al otro no le gusta, dos problemas tiene.

 

 

_“¿Qué sentías por él?”_

_“¿Por Han?.... amistad.”_ Lo dice como si fuera obvio, pero para ella no lo era tanto. _“Era un gran amigo, un gran apoyo dentro de la casa”_

 

Era la primera conversación que tenía con Raquel desde que salió.

 

Tenía mucho miedo de que ella no quisiera atender su llamada. No es idiota, sabía lo mucho que la había cagado con su comportamiento, y aunque siempre estuvo presente en sus pensamientos, a ella no debió gustarle en lo más mínimo todo lo que pasó con Han. Sin embargo, la primera vez que llamó, ella atendió y para su sorpresa, aceptó verlo sin poner ningún pero.

 

Estaba tan guapa como siempre, con esa sonrisa que le recordaba constantemente qué era lo que más le gustaba de ella, la tranquilidad que le transmitía.

 

“ _No es lo que veo, no es lo que vi desde que comenzó el programa_ ”  Y sí, para desgracia de Aritz, la chica lo vio todo. Seguía tranquila mientras hablaba, pero evidentemente estaba dolida; no era del todo la misma y él podía ver su parte de culpa en aquel cambio.

 

¿Lo peor? Lo peor fue que cuando se despidieron él no sintió el nudo en el estómago que sintió cuando se despidió de Han el día que fue expulsado de la casa, ni el vació cuando se fue de Madrid después del debate. Lo que le hizo preguntarse, qué tan acertado era aquello de querer mantener la distancia por un tiempo.

 

_“Debería llamarlo”_

 

“ _Aritz, estás cansado, disfruta de tu familia, de la tranquilidad que te mereces, ya si eso lo llamas después_ ” No vio el consejo de Biki como algo desacertado, era normal querer un poco de cordura ahora que estaba fuera de aquella casa de locos. Que sí, que agradecía mucho la experiencia, que la pasó bien en muchos momentos, pero salió bastante descolocado y agotado.

 

Así fue como pasó el año, sin Raquel, sin Han… y hasta este momento no tenía claro a quién de los dos extrañaba más.

 

  * Me cago en la leche – murmura acomodándose el sombrero. Deja salir el aire despacio, preparándose para volver con el resto. Sí, hubo un momento en el que sintió que debía escapar ¿Qué pasa? Besar a Han le ha revuelto un montón de cosas y le ha dejado claras otras, el problema es que no sabe cómo actuar ahora.



 

Cuando sale, Han está sentado entre Shay y Jared hablando de algo, parece demasiado cómodo entre ellos, y Aritz se da cuenta de que aunque se lleve bien con varios, sólo se siente cómodo cuando está con Han, justo como pasaba antes.

 

A veces es como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado.

 

  * Tengo hambre – Jensen le da una palmada al vasco en la espalda y lo hace seguirlo hasta la cocina para crear algo entre los dos.



 

Cocinar no es de las cosas predilectas de Jensen, pero en el fondo sabe que es simplemente porque no sabe hacer nada especial. Cuando lo hace con Han o con Aritz, tiene que admitir que se la pasa bien, o puede que sea porque dentro de las cosas que hay para hacer en ese lugar, aquello es lo menos aburrido.

 

Deciden preparar una ensalada cesar con pollo, algo ligero y rápido para pasar la noche.

 

  * ¿Hay suficiente pollo?



 

  * Creo… ¿Han, hay pollo como para hacer una ensalada cesar? – podría mirarlo él, pero alguna excusa necesita para romper esa tensión que hay entre el chino y él ¿no? Pues la comida siempre ayuda.



 

  * Creo que sí – se levanta para mirar en la nevera y Kyuhyun decide seguirlo para sentarse en la encimara y verlos trabajar, dando de vez en cuando algunas instrucciones, mejor eso que ver como esa chicle de china se niega a separarse de su novio.



 

 

El plan para esa noche era irse pronto a la cama. Eso querían ellos, pero no es lo que quiere el Super, quien decide que es el momento perfecto para hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en el spa, no hay nada de música ni bebidas en el jardín, ni siquiera refrescos, ni comida, nada… cuando preguntan la razón, el Super les indica que al ser una fiesta de bienvenida, es algo especial, por lo que solo podrán participar los que tienen todos los privilegios.

 

Kyuhyun quiere matar a alguien, pero aún no tiene muy claro a quien exactamente.

 

A lo largo de la noche, desde su exilio, puede ver como todo el mundo se la pasa de maravilla, sobre todo esa mujer, haciendo mil y un chistes para que Siwon se ría con ella, la muy…

 

La odia, y mucho.

 

  * Los odio – se queja Mads. – En serio, les tengo un asco ahora mismo... – Evangeline está de acuerdo. Como personas maduras y coherentes que son, deciden vengarse mojando las camas de todos los que están allí dentro.



 

  * ¡Pero yo duermo con Siwon! – se queja el castaño. Se niega a dormir en una cama mojada.



 

  * Pues duermes en otra, no pasa nada. Hay una vacía.



Joder, él no quiere dormir en una cama vacía, mucho menos ahora.

 

  * Espera un momento, vamos a calmarnos – les suplica, pero sus compañeros ya tienen el agua en la mano, no piensan dejarse convencer por nada del mundo, quieren venganza y la van a conseguir. – Por favor, mi cama no, no tengo culpa, por favor.



 

  * Cariño no es a ti, es a Siwon ¿no te da rabia lo bien que la está pasando?



 

  * Ya, si, bueno…



 

  * Pues eso – decreta Evangeline dejando caer el agua sobre la cama de matrimonio en la habitación de las princesas, haciendo que a Kyuhyun le recorra un escalofrío.



 

  * Esto va a terminar mal – murmura viendo como una a una las cama se van empapando.



 

Al final, solo 4 camas quedan intactas y son las que piensan usar los asesinados, sería divertido si Liu Wen no estuviera por allí. Casi puede escucharla lloriquear, diciendo que ella acaba de llegar y que no es justo dormir en una cama mojada.

 

  * Lo siento por ella – dice Evangeline, pero no parece para nada arrepentida.



 

  * Hombre, un poco de pena si me da, pero bueno… Siwon le puede dar calor si eso – agrega Clara, haciendo que la sangre de Kyuhyun hierva.



 

  * ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Con Siwon duermo yo.



 

  * Hombre, dormías ¿no?



 

  * ¿Por qué?



 

  * Si está su mujer aquí, lo normal es que duerma con ella, no sé, digo yo.



 

  * ¡No es su mujer!



 

  * Lo era, o su novia, no sé, no logré pillarlo bien.



 

  * Era un programa de televisión, en realidad no son nada.



 

  * Pero lo fueron.



 

  * Que no.



 

  * Bueno, ¿qué más da? ¿Los has visto? No se han separado ni un minuto, me imagino que no se van a separar tampoco para dormir, es lógico.



 

  * Bueno, lógico… - se queja Evangeline. – Aquí lógico no es nada, que yo tampoco he pillado muy bien lo del programa, igual son amigos y ya, no creo que quieran dormir juntos si es el caso, que en Asia son bastante especiales para eso.



 

Bien, por fin una voz sensata, piensa Kyuhyun mientras trata de decidir cuál será la mejor opción para pasar la noche, pero no le queda mucho tiempo porque algunos de los que estaban en el spa hacen su entrada ene se momento.

 

  * ¡AH! – Han salta de la cama cuando siente la humedad en su trasero.



 

  * ¿Qué? – pregunta Shay al mismo tiempo que se hace una coleta, parece que estaban dispuestos a arreglarse para dormir.



 

  * ¡Esta mojada! – la chica frunce el ceño y se acerca para poner la mano. - ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mads sonríe de medio lado y saca la jarra que tenía escondida detrás - ¡TIO! – el protagonista de Hannibal sale corriendo cuando el chino se dispone a perseguirlo para golpearlo en venganza. Shay ladea la cabeza curiosa y sale corriendo a la habitación del terror para comprobar que su cama está mojada también.



 

  * ¡JODER! – grita la morena. Corre hasta el spa y les informa a todos sobre la situación, es cuando la casa se vuelve un caos de gente corriendo de un lado a otro, gritos, peleas, guerra de objetos que vuelan de un lado a otro, agua que viene y va hasta que al final todas las camas están mojadas.



 

Como si fuera poco, a producción se le ocurre que es una maravillosa idea bajar la temperatura, así que horas después, allí están, todos enfurruñados en la sala, temblando de frío, con sueño y sin saber qué hacer para dormir.

 

Son casi las ocho de la mañana cuando deciden poner unas mantas en la sala para dormir allí, todos juntos.

 

Es de locos, pero por lo menos la temperatura es más alta que en las habitaciones. Siwon pasa el brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novio y le da un beso en el cabello antes de arrastrarlo para que se quede a su lado en el suelo, Liu Wen no lo piensa dos veces para ubicarse al otro lado, haciendo que los dientes del castaño rechinen de rabia.

 

Clara aprovecha para tumbarse al lado de Jensen, siguiendo ese tipo de conversación sin fin con la que consigue dejar por fuera a todos los demás. Jared podría unirse, claro que sí, pero no lo hace porque no le sale de los huevos soportar a esa mujer, así que coge su manta y se ubica al lado de Bradley, esperando que de alguna forma Jensen llame su atención para que se acerque, pero no sucede.

 

Han mira a todos lados antes de decidir dónde ponerse, todos parecen haber encontrado su lugar, incluso Shay, que está junto a Bradley y Jared, así que él decide ponerse al lado de Aritz porque… porque sí.

 

  * Todo esto ha sido una mamarrachada – se queja el vasco doblando una sudadera para ponerla de almohada porque sí, eso también está mojado.



 

  * Estaban jugando.



 

  * ¿Con las camas?



 

  * No me jodas hombre, como si tuviéramos la culpa de estar con los privilegios.



 

  * Bueno, ya no hay nada que hacer.



 

  * Claro, más que mal dormir en el suelo pasando frío, pero oye ¡Que divertido!



 

  * Pues tampoco es divertido estar aburridos mientras el resto la pasa bien en el spa – se queja Mads, haciendo que la guerra comience de nuevo durante un rato, hasta que Liu Wen consigue el valor de quejarse y decir que viene de un viaje muy largo y está muy cansada.



 

  * Tienes razón, lo siento – responde Siwon pasándole una mano por el cabello, haciendo que la chica sonría y que Kyu se enfurruñe.



 

No debería estar celoso, eso es lo que se dice una y otra vez, pero ver la forma en la que ella se queja por el frío y se le pega con la excusa de que le de calor para no terminar poniéndose mala, lo está poniendo malo a él.

 

 

La mañana es una mierda.

 

La música suena cuando todavía es muy temprano, ellos calculan más o menos las once, y ninguno tiene fuerzas para levantarse pero tampoco podrían soportar el piso por mucho tiempo más, así que se levantan. Todos están destrozados de la espalda, menos Siwon, Kyuhyun y Liu Wen, son las ventajas de venir de un lugar donde dormir de vez en cuando en el suelo es algo normal.

 

 Como siempre, la chica no se le despega a Siwon más que para cosas necesarias, como ir al baño y eso, y Kyuhyun está cada vez más molesto. Molesto al punto de querer aplicar tortura y esas cosas.

 

  * ¿Por eso mojaron las camas? – pregunta Han.



 

  * ¿Qué?



 

  * Por celos, ¿por eso mojaron las camas?



 

  * No, si yo no quería, fue idea de Mads – se defiende Kyuhyun. Aquello ha resultado ser una putada, y él lo sospechaba.



 

  * ¿Y qué van a hacer en la próxima fiesta? porque será igual, nosotros dentro y ustedes fuera. – Kyuhyun no había pensado en la próxima fiesta, pero va a tener que comenzar a tomar cartas en el asunto, así que deja a Han en el vestidor, haciendo la cola para la ducha mientras él va al confesionario a hacerle unas cuantas preguntas al Super.



 

Cuando sale, se siente de buen humor otra vez, es como una luz al final del túnel, una luz que no solucionará todos sus problemas pero por lo menos le dará algo que hacer, será hasta terapéutico.

 

Necesita hacerlo con cuidado, ser paciente, así que el movimiento le lleva casi todo el día pero al final consigue quedarse a solas con la persona que lo asesinó.

 

  * No deberíamos hablar de esto – comenta la persona. Parece estar en total tranquilidad pero en realidad está viendo a todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie les presta mayor atención.



 

  * Deber no sé, pero poder sí que podemos, le he preguntado al Super. – la persona alza una ceja y asiente.



 

  * ¿Puedo preguntar?



 

  * Puedes, te dirá lo mismo que a mi



 

  * Vale… ¿Qué quieres exactamente?



 

  * Lo que te he dicho, que Liu Wen sea la siguiente en morir



 

  * ¿por qué debería hacerlo?



 

  * Porque tienes un límite para matarnos a todos y hace un par de días que no haces ningún movimiento, seguro es porque te está costando.



 

  * O porque me gusta tomarme mi tiempo –dice. Kyuhyun le mira con incredulidad, tanta que la persona no puede evitar reir. – vale, vale, entonces ¿Qué? ¿me ayudarás?



 

  * Tu solo dime cuando y donde, y yo la guiaré hasta allí – la persona sonríe de medio lado y asiente. Nunca se planteó la posibilidad de tener un ayudante, nadie le dijo nada al respecto. Piensa confirmarlo con el Super y si le dice que efectivamente se puede, aquel juego se puede volver doblemente interesante. - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Trato?



 

  * Supongo – la persona se levanta con desdén y se estira con un largo bostezo – te informaré – agrega antes de alejarse para compartir con los demás.



 

 

Estar hablando con Kyuhyun de aquella manera tan relajada está siendo bastante extraño, la verdad.

 

Liu Wen nunca ha querido verlo como un enemigo, después de todo, lo que cree que hay entre él y Siwon no son más que sospechas, con muy buenos fundamentos, por supuesto, pero no tiene pruebas. Es más, ver al chico así de amigable le está haciendo hasta dudar.

 

Igual solo estaba celoso de ella como amigo, pensando que lo separaría del que es como su hermano, pero si él está dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, ella puede hacer lo mismo. Es así como llegan a pasar la tarde juntos, hablando de cualquier cosa que se les pasa por la cabeza, del programa, de la participación de Kangin, por ejemplo, de lo bien que la pasó con él, de lo mucho que le gusta el grupo y lo pesadas que pueden llegar a ser algunas fans.

 

Al final de la tarde está incluso ilusionada con la nueva amistad que se está formando, ganarse a Kyuhyun es como ganarse a la mitad de Siwon, así que en ningún momento sospecha cuando el chico le pide que lo acompañe a la cocina para hacerse un bocadillo. Lo dice bajito para que nadie más les escuche, es como la primera travesura que harán juntos, así que ella asiente de inmediato.

 

  * El pan está en el almacén, yo voy a picar el jamón – le dice. Debió sospechar que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero ¿Cómo se iba a imaginar que idearía una trampa como esa?



 

Se siente ridícula cuando es acorralada por el asesino en el almacén y más cuando con toda la calma del mundo, sabiendo que nadie llegaría para interrumpirlos, le cuelga el cuchillo del cuello.

 

Cuando sale, Kyuhyun está agachado con Han, mirando algo en la parte baja del refigerador.

 

  * Eres un traidor – ambos chicos voltean, los dos lucen sorprendidos pero ella sabe que Kyuhyun está fingiendo



 

  * ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta Han espantado - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Quién…? El chino comienza a mirar para todos lados, recorre la sala entera pero la persona ya no está.



 

  * ¡Él sabe muy bien quién!



 

  * ¿Yo? Ah, lo dices porque me mató ¿no? Sí, lo sé, sí, pero no está aquí



 

  * No te hagas el idiota, Kyuhyun



 

  * ¿yo?



 

  * ¡Eres un traidor!



 

  * ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Siwon atraído por los gritos.



 

  * ¡Pasa que Kyuhyun ha ayudado al asesino a matarme!



 

  * ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? Yo estaba aquí con Han, ¿verdad Han?



 

  * Sí, yo salía del baño y él estaba de lo más tranquilo en la cocina



 

  * ¿Qué hacía en la cocina? – pregunta Mads



 

  * Yo quería un bocata ¿vale? Ese puede que sea un delito, pero no he matado a nadie



 

  * No digo que lo hicieras



 

  * ¿Entonces qué dices? No te entiendo



 

  * ¡Sabías que estaba esperando por mí!



 

  * ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Es absurdo, te dije que si querías comer algo, por eso estamos aquí



 

  * Ya pero…



 

  * Liu, no creo que Kyu sea capaz de algo como eso, ni siquiera creo que esté permitido.



 

  * No debería estarlo – salta Kyuhyun. Y sí, se siente un poco mal por la fe que tiene Siwon en él, pero no piensa dar marcha atrás, ya ha dicho que él no fue, y así se queda. La mujer abre y cierra la boca sin saber muy bien que decir, puede que de verdad no esté permitido, pero joder, qué casualidad.



 

 

  * Jo, Siwon – se lamenta corriendo a sus brazos para abrazarlo, no lleva más de dos días allí y ya ha perdido sus privilegios, se siente terrible.



 

Kyuhyun odia la forma en la que lo abraza, pero está dispuesto a no cabrearse, no esa noche porque todo ha salido junto como pensaba, no puede pedir más.

 

Liu Wen se disculpa con el grupo para ir al confesionario a quejarse un rato, mientras los demás deciden que ya que están de pie, todos van a comer algo, total, han estado ganando las pruebas así que la comida no es un problema, aunque sospechan que no les irá tan bien con la de esta semana, pero ya se preocuparán por eso luego.

 

  * Cuando Siwon se entere se va a molestar mogollón – susurra Han al oído del cantante. Kyuhyun lo mira extrañado



 

  * No sé de qué hablas – dice con seriedad, tanta que si las circunstancias fueran otras, Han le creería pero tomando en cuenta todos los detalles, lo normal es creerle a la modelo.



 

 

  * Ya, claro – Han sonríe de medio lado y se dispone a cortar el tomate. Para algunas cosas tiene muy poca discreción pero con las cosas importantes sabe muy bien como callarse la boca, es más, juraría que tiene fichados a dos como posibles asesinos pero por ahora no dirá nada, no sea que le sirva para usarlo más adelante.



 

 


End file.
